


Orc Heart

by RuthAnnWorks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Monster Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAnnWorks/pseuds/RuthAnnWorks
Summary: When the threat of the Veiled Ones becomes too great, a group of bounty hunter comes together to take them down. Love is impossible to resist even as fire paints the Earth and poison falls from the sky.





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small note that I plan on up-dating once a month. I always love to hear what people think about the story so please feel free to leave comments or message me. Please feel free to share as well. Thank you for reading, enjoy.

Screams filled the night air as a small village was raided and burned. Women and children ran for their lives while the men did their best to hold off the attack. The assault was lead by the Veiled Ones; due so named for the luminescent coating on their eyes, who killed without mercy or hesitation. They were searching for something, though no one knew what as the Veiled Ones spoke a language far different than common tongue. The villagers could feel their death coming, they would be wiped out as if they were nothing and the lord of the land would not even care. The small village added nothing to his riches, and thus held no profit for him.  
Then as though the Gods themselves intervened a single arrow shot through the dark, piercing the skull of the Veiled Ones leader. Everything went silent as pale eyes scanned the still forest. The villagers quickly gathered together, preying that they were saved just as another arrow hit true, its target hitting the ground. The sound of hooves echoed like thunder before a cloaked figure rushed from the shadows, battle axes drawn, cutting down all enemies.  
As the last body fell the cloaked figure let out a whistle, summoning a black horse larger than any they had ever seen. It trotted over, its body covered in sleek black armor, a metal horn remnant of a unicorn on it’s face guard. The stranger simply mounted the large beast, not a word said as they took off into the early morning mist and smoke. As the sun began to rise and the villagers started to gather all they could salvage, their elder issued a carving for what would be the new town square. A cloaked rider in strange armor riding a rearing steed with their axes drawn. A new legend to be passed down was born that night out of fire and blood, the story of the one they call the Shadow Rider.


	2. The Rider and the Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart finds an ally who is viewed as a bad omen, yet she knows the friendship they forge will last through the many battles that lay ahead.

~ 40 years later ~

Soft rain fell in the forest, birds sang as a cloaked figure rode along the path. A song fell from their lips, a mere whisper in the calm around them. Weapons clinked softly while hooves chipped against the occasional stone. The rider felt peace settle around them as they made their way to the next village. The Veiled Ones were moving into this region and anyone who brought their head in to the local bounty shop would receive fifty gold a piece.  
The rider almost snorted, the gold really didn’t mean much, it was the hunt and instinct that drove them to follow them into the forest. Veiled Ones came in a variety of races; thus, each group was different. Not only that but whatever black magic was used on their eyes also gave them remarkable strength. It made for interesting battles and even though money was no issue for the rider they figured they would collect and then donate it to the lesser villages.  
The outlines of the village became noticeable, as well as the statues of said village. An active market, secure buildings and gates, a large well-kept inn and multiple blacksmiths proved that this was a hunter’s town. The fact brought a smirk to her face. Making her way straight to the inn all they wanted was a hot bath and some ale. A small boy, maybe twelve at most was quick to take her large steed, promising to brush him out and wash him down. Flipping the child some coin she rider strode into the inn and claimed a room.  
Entering the room, the quiet woman began to disrobe. The inn offered a cleaning service that she planned to take full advantage of. The thick cloak fell heavily to the floor revealing toned curves. While small in stature and curvy it was easy to see that she was a fighter, even her most delicate features, like her forearms still had muscle toned from bracing against attacks.   
Sleek leather sat beneath polished armor, formed to fit closely and resist direct assault. High leather boots clung to her thighs, a leather bustier fitted with knife slots blended almost seamlessly with metal over her chest. Bracers guarded her arms while an onyx circlet kept her hair out of her eyes.  
Once free of her armor and in simple leather pants and an undershirt the woman went for her bath. As soon as the steaming water hit her tired body she let out a hum of approval. It had been a long time since she had a hot bath, well at least without the risk of being shot in the head. Stretching out the woman winced as her muscles were pulled taunt and then slowly relaxed.  
“Clearly I need to stretch at nights if I plan on riding from dawn until dusk.” She muttered. This was going to be her last inn for who knows how long. It would be just her and Urio, her black steed. She sunk deeper into the water with a scowl. She hadn’t been without a traveling companion for this long in centuries. The hunter had grown used to having company, someone to talk while resting by the campfire or simply traveling whatever land they were in. Now though she only had Urio, who while she loved dearly wasn’t much for conversation.  
Climbing out of the tub she began to dry off, bitter thoughts swirling in her mind. She had arrived in this land fifty years ago and even then, she struggled to find someone to travel with. She couldn’t really blame them, she wasn’t human, hailing from a race of soldiers, born into a destiny of violence and death. Her kind went by many names, yet they called themselves Azrian, they lived life as warriors to a world, protecting all from true darkness, then in death they were reborn in another dimension to do it all over again. They retained their memories and talents, living through their souls rather than their bodies until they found their heart-mate. Then and only then would they remain in a world, forever bound to their partners souls and finally complete.  
Still even knowing why she was avoided didn’t stop the loneliness. She had hoped to form a bond since most of hers were forged amid battles and near-death experiences, but any adventurer who saw her battle turned tail and ran, not even thanking her for saving their life.  
Placing her things back in her room, she grabbed her book and headed down to the attached tavern for some food and drink. A small human woman was wiping down the counter when she approached. The woman looked more like a pixie, very petite with doe eyes and a cute button nose. She imagined what she must have looked like when things were busy, flitting from one table to the next.  
“Excuse me, I would like some meat, bread and soup with a pint of ale please.” The hunter orders, accidentally startling the young woman.  
“You got it! Please take a seat and I’ll bring it right out! I’m Maisy, pleased to meet you!” The red head chirped happily, her bubbly personality shinning right through the woman’s glum mood. The rider smiled softly before taking a seat at the table by the window. Pulling out her glasses she began to read, easily becoming submersed in the ancient scripture. It wasn’t until Maisy placed the mug down on the table followed by food that she placed her book away.  
“I’ve never seen writing like that before and we get people from all over the world through here, heck even Sirress doesn’t have books like that, so what is it?” The woman asked with a tilt of her head.  
“Well this is an ancient language called Drazorian. It is the tongue of my ancestors. A dear friend found it an gave it to me, this is the third volume out of seven. Each one has different spells and themes, for example; this book is all about sealing spells. Tell me is this Sirress a scholar of sorts?” The raven-haired woman asked in between bites of food. Maisy’s eyes lit up and she took a seat at the table.  
“I wouldn’t call him a scholar per say, Sirress just really loves to read and learn. He’s a Dark Elf and has the mind of a steal trap. He is always learning a language or spell, especially runes but he is first and foremost a hunter.” The pixie-like girl stated with a big smile.  
“A Dark Elf, I haven’t seen any on my travels, I had feared they no longer existed.” She stated in genuine shock.  
“Oh no they still exist, they just moved to the underground and build their cities there. It’s very uncommon to see them above ground but Sirress claims that he wanted to see the world through more than just books. However, it’s not really in his nature to openly approach people so he mostly does jobs close to the city. He is never gone for more than a few days.” Maisy explained with a somber expression.  
“Has he considered traveling with a group, even a small one? He wouldn’t have to talk a lot and it would get him out into more of the world.” The rider asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
“No one wants to travel with a Dark Elf. Too many believe them to be traitorous, evil users of the black arts. No one will trust him enough to travel with him, convinced he would leave them for dead in the middle of a fight. It’s horrible, they call him all sorts of cruel names, but Sirress just ignored them and continues to work alone. He would never betray his comrades, he is loyal and kind, not to mention an amazing singer.” The red head declared, her emotions on full display.   
“That’s stupid, I find that most humans will betray you far faster than an Elf. Humans are greedy, selfish and entitled, at least a large portion of the ones I have crossed paths with. A Dark Elf should be treated no differently than anyone else. I would have no problem traveling with him so long as he could keep up.” The hunter offered her opinion while finishing her ale.   
“Really?! Oh, I’m sure he would love that! Wait right here and I’ll go and ask him right now!” With that the small woman took off out the door and down the street.  
“Guess I’ll just wait here then.” The raven-haired woman muttered to herself.  
“Sorry about that, I can get you something if you’d like. My sister is just very passionate and protective, has been ever since she met Sirress as a child. I’m Miles by the way, Maisy’s older brother, and you are?” A young man with dirty blond hair asked with a crooked smile.   
“I’m Heartfilia, I must say your sister reminds me of mine. They are just as energetic and caring.” She confessed softly as he set a fresh mug down before her. Before the conversation could continue Maisy burst back through the door dragging a very disgruntled looking Dark Elf.   
He looked young, maybe twenty in human years; though as an Elf he could easily be in his hundreds, with deep gray skin, frost white hair that fell long on one side and was shaved on the other and violet eyes that reminded her of amethyst. He wore black leather clothes with a simple black cloak, and unimpressed scowl sat on his face with a book clutched in his hand.  
“You must be Sirress, I’m Heartfilia, or Heart if you prefer.” The woman stated, rising and moving towards him to shake his hand.   
“Nice to meet you Heart, I’m Sirress Kharthos, Maisy you wouldn’t mind if I traveled with you, is that true?” He held her gaze, a guarded hope in his eyes, almost like he was waiting for her to start laughing at him and call him a fool.  
“It is; however, I need to know if you can truly handle yourself in a fight. I hunt the Veiled Ones and I can’t be focusing on guarding someone and killing my targets. It would put us both in danger.” Came her calm reply, making the dark elf look somewhere between amazed and offended.  
“I’m a hunter, I’ve taken my fair share of Veiled heads myself. Still if you wanted to spare I’d be more than happy to humor you.” The offer made her smirk, which he returned.   
“I think that is an excellent idea. Let’s step outside and see what you’ve got pretty boy.” Heart stated while cracking her knuckles. The elf simply bowed while holding the door open for her with a grin.  
It was three hours later that the pair entered the tavern leaning on each other covered in dirt and grass, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. The sight made the siblings smile and the other patrons stare. Some even went so far as to glare at the Dark Elf who now was truly carefree. Heart simply signaled for two drinks while they took a seat at the bar, both choosing to ignore the obvious racism towards the taller of the pair. Nile’s was quick to fill the mugs and place them on the counter.   
“I really must thank you Maisy, Sirress is going to be a wonderful traveling companion. We will be leaving at dawn so you to make sure you see him off properly.” The woman teased gently, enjoying how the Dark Elf dropped his head with a silly little grin on his face.  
“That’s great, oh I’m so happy for you Sirress! To celebrate this wonderful beginning to your adventure your drinks are on me tonight!” Maisy chimed, earning the elf even dirtier looks from the tavern drunks.  
“Thanks Maisy, I’m going to miss you, but I’ll try to bring you back a souvenir or two.” Sirress said with a small smile. However, the nice moment was ruined by to overly drunk men who smelled like a latrine.  
“Hey sweetheart if you are tired of that Dark Elf you could always come home with me tonight, I’ll show you what a real man can do.” The drunk called, clearly eyeing up her form. He was short and round, with a balding head and yellow teeth that made her want to cringe.  
“If you value your tongue you’ll shut up before I cut it out.” The raven-haired woman all but hissed.  
“Don’t tell me you actually like his dick? What are you a monster fucker?” The second man called out, his wire-like frame making him look like a skeleton wearing leather for skin.  
“Sorry boys but I’m more of the go big or go home type, now this is the last warning. Leave us be or I will drag you both outside, cut out your tongues and shove them down your throats.” Heartfilia declared, hand on her dagger.   
“I’d listen to her because as the owners of this tavern I have absolutely no problem with letting her do exactly as she said she would, hell I’d even go outside to watch.” Nile’s stated in a chilled voice, years of dealing with drunks and hunters having taught him how to handle himself.  
The tavern went silent for a moment before both men stood leaving their money on the table and walked out the door mumbling about never giving them their business again. Nile’s made a point to look at the other patrons in the tavern daring them to say something but they all just ducked their heads and returned to their own conversations. The rest of the evening was filled with playful banter and planning which route they would take in the morning before they retired for the night.  
When dawn came Heart couldn’t help but smile as Sirress came to a stop beside her on a white mare, her coat shinning even in the morning fog. Maisy and Nile both saw them off, after packing them a lunch and giving them a free breakfast. The duo made their way from the town both smiling and wondering what would happen next.


	3. Pretty on the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two hunters make a big impression at the next town, whether they're good or bad is yet to be seen.

It was three weeks later when the two hunters arrived at a small village. Both were tired and sore from the various battles, both horses’ carrying large bags filled with Veiled heads. Heart had almost decided to toss the heads until Sirress placed a rune on the satchels that canceled out their wretched scent. Raw meat, humid air and high temperature didn’t’ not make for a good combination. Now they stood outside a rundown building called the Trapp Inn. The woman was hesitant to stay in the town for longer than unnecessary, something had her instinct up in arms and had left her edgy.  
“I’ll go see if there is a vacancy, if not we can grab a bite to eat before we head out again. At least you’ll get a break from cooking.” The Elf offered before going inside. He made sure to keep his hood up, racism tended to be worse in smaller towns. His body tensed when four Trolls caught his scent and looked ready to jump him. There was a woman and elderly man at the counter, the girl glaring when she saw him.  
“Are there any openings?” He kept his voice low to not draw attention.  
“Sorry but the last two rooms were just claimed.” The woman stated in a snooty tone. She wore a smug smile and had crossed her arms like she had just won something.  
“But we have plenty of room in the barn loft if you’d like to stay there. The hay is fresh, and we won’t even charge you for it. Wouldn’t want you out in the rain after all, looks like a big storm is coming in.” The old man offered with a kind smile and bright eyes.   
“Grandpa.” The girl hissed only for him to harshly whisper for her to be quiet. Sirress simply nodded with a smile to the man and headed back to the door.  
“Hey Heart, we can stay in the loft of the barn so come on in and let’s eat.” The dark elf called out. As he turned to go back inside a Troll blocked his path.  
“I wonder what the lord of this land would pay me for your head?” The troll rasped out while towering over him, his friends laughing darkly from their table, at least until the blade of an axe was pressed against his throat.  
“You’ll never know because I’ll kill you myself if you threaten if you threaten him again.” Heart growled. While she held nothing against Trolls in general, having fought by there side in numerous wars; these four were really rubbing her the wrong way.  
“That is enough, I will not tolerate fighting in my tavern. Everyone from all walks of life are welcome here, so if you wish to keep your rooms you’ll go back to your table and leave this couple alone.” The old man ordered, his tone stern enough to earn the raven-haired woman’s respect.  
“You really think you can threaten us grandpa?” One of the Trolls at the table asked, standing with the others.  
“He might not be able to force you out, but I bet we can, isn’t that right boys?” A large green Orc stated while moving to stand by Sirress, his men moving to flank him.  
“No one asked you, you pig skinned bastard!” The Troll yelled only to have Heart appear before him, both axes drawn and placed against his weak points.  
“Do not push me Troll. I am in no mood to deal with short tempered fools, I am tired and hungry, continue this idiocy and I will kill you and your comrades. You can ask my companion about my temperament if you do not believe me.” Heartfilia warned, her eyes cold and unforgiving.  
“I’d listen to her if I were you, my dear friend is very protective of me and hates bullies and brutes. Both of which you and your friends are proving to be.” Sirress stated, his own blade having replaced her axe when she moved. The first Troll glared at him in fury.  
“Fine but this isn’t over.” The second Troll growled before slowly backing away from the small woman. As the first Troll returned to his table he pushed past her.  
“Freak.” He hissed yet she chose to ignore him and continue to the bar.  
“Heart?” The Dark Elf whispered arriving at her side, concern clear in his tone.  
“I’m fine Sirress, they are merely angry, their opinion of me holds no value.” The woman explained calmly while her friend sighed with a small smile.  
“We will take some stew with bread and ale please.” The man ordered knowing his companion would not be in the mood to deal with an angry looking woman behind the counter.  
“Of course, right away. Please have a seat and Arlen will bring it out to you.” The old man stated eyeing the woman in concern. He had heard the Trolls comment and knew how much words could hurt.  
“Come on let’s grab a table by the fire and just relax ok?” The Dark Elf urged softly. Ever since their last run in with the Veiled Ones she had been quieter and edgy, almost hostile.  
“Care to share?” Sirress asked while taking her cloak and hanging it on the chair before pushing it in for her.   
“I’ve had the distinct feeling of being watched since we took out that last group. I feel like I should recognize what it is, but I just can’t put my finger on it. It has me a little on edge.” The woman mumbled. She hadn’t felt like this since one of her previous lives.  
“I see, should I go and do a quick patrol?” The frost haired man asked quietly.  
“No, for now you should rest, if something does happen we will handle it accordingly.” Heartfilia stated looking into the flame, the feeling picking at her mind.  
“Sorry for the wait, here’s your ale.” A man said pulling her from her thoughts. Looking at the source she was met with the sight of a nervous looking Elf. He kept looking at Sirress who appeared to be getting annoyed.  
“Can I help you with something?” The Dark Elf bit out. The other Elf flinched at his tone.  
“Sorry it’s just that you’re a Dark Elf.” The young man muttered somewhat rudely.   
“And you’re a normal Elf, what’s your point?” The older male stated like he was bored. Even his distant cousins treated him like a demon.  
“It’s just I’ve never seen one of your kind before, I was raised to believe you all lived underground in caves. I didn’t expect to see one of your kind out here.” The Elf stated as though the other had no right to be above ground.  
“Sirress is used to this, Dark Elves tend to get harassed a lot.” Heart explained, not noticing how the table of orcs seemed focused on them.  
“Dark Elves have such horrible reputations, why would you want to travel with one?” Arlen asked looking at her and clearly dismissing Sirress. The Dark Elf grit his teeth but said nothing.  
“I don’t care about rumors created by small minded fools. Sirress is a powerful ally and a loyal friend who can kill almost as well as I do. I travel with him because I enjoy his company and the fact that he isn’t afraid of me. So, why don’t you return to your other tasks and we will get our own food when it’s ready.” There was a dark look in her eyes that made the Elf take a step back.  
“I don’t get it. You’re such a beautiful woman, why be with him?” Sirress snorted, drawing the Elf’s attention. It always came down to this.  
“I don’t date Elves.” The woman stated calmly.   
“Plus, I have other preferences as well. We are friends, there is nothing romantic about our relationship.” The Dark Elf explained, sweeping his hair over his shoulder.   
“And just what is wrong with Elves?” Arlen demanded angrily, face flushed red.  
“Nothing, I’m just not sexually attracted to them. I like men with lots of muscle, you know, the kind of guy who will pick you up, throw you over their shoulder and walk away to have their wicked way with you. Elves are too lean and feminine for my liking. I’m more interested in Orcs and Dwarves, the strong and take-charge type.” The woman explained not caring who was listening in at this point.  
The Elf looked horrified while Sirress just nodded in agreement. Seeing their food get placed on the bar counter the woman slowly got out of her chair to retrieve it however before she could get any distance from her table a large Orc rose from his seat and stopped her.   
“Allow me.” His voice reminded her of her homeland; thunder and war. She had to crane her neck to look up at him, his height dwarfing her measly five foot one like it was nothing.  
“Thank you.” Heartfilia all but whispered but she knew that he heard her from the slight twitch of his ear. Watching him nod once she returned to her seat, knowing better than to reject a kind offer from an Orc, lest she insult him.  
“He seems nice.” Sirress drawled before taking a sip of his drink. He had noticed the change in her posture immediately. The look she gave him only made him smirk and drink some more.  
“That’s Xutag, leader of the Steelborn clan. He and his hunting party are regulars. The old man’s granddaughter, Judith, plans to wed him, so I wouldn’t even try if I were you.” Arlen stated smugly before another Elf came out from the kitchen.  
“Arlen, would you stop talking and get back to the dishes, we have a full house.” The other male ordered before ducking back into the kitchen. Arlen didn’t look happy about being told what to do but slowly made his way to the kitchen complaining the whole time.  
“Here you go.” Xutag stated while placing the food down for them. Just as she went to say thanks Sirress interrupted.  
“Strange I don’t see a courtship bead.” The Dark Elf chimed causing the Orc to look confused and the hunter to consider smacking her head on the table.  
“Sirress, not all courting couples have matching beads, or even one bead. It is rude to assume anything about someone’s culture.” The woman lectured softly.  
“I’m sorry but what are you two talking about? Why would I have a courtship bead?” Xutag asked, his rumbling tone making her smile softly. It reminded her of a lion or maybe a bear.  
“That Elf, Arlen, mentioned that Judith planned to wed you, so I was looking for the bead she gave you. Oh, but maybe you don’t follow that tradition like Heart mentioned.” The Dark Elf mentioned with a smirk.  
“I am not courting Judith nor she me. She has made no such claims whatsoever.” The large Orc looked almost insulted at the mere thought.  
“You have our apologies, we didn’t mean to offend, did we Sirress?” The woman all but hissed, her partner simply nodded his head in agreement.  
“You didn’t offend me, but I will have to talk to her about this. I wish you a good evening.” Xutag grumbled, his ears twitching slightly before he returned to his own table and began eating.  
That night as the duo got settled in to rest, their next leg of the journey planned and their gear ready to go the Dark Elf turned to look at the woman next to him. From the scars and black tattoos that littered her body telling a story he didn’t know yet to her jaded and somewhat bitter personality, everything about her screamed survivor and after their interesting dinner he couldn’t help but see her with a giant Orc. Of course, when he said that she threw her boot at him making his laugh fill the nights air.


	4. Threats are Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of Heart's past is revealed and choices are made.  
> *WARNING*  
> Mentions of PAST rape

As the weeks blended into months Heart and Sirress came to realize that the Trapp Inn was practically smack dab in the middle of the Forest Region. This made it a regular stop for the hunters even though they tried to avoid it, not liking the way people stared at them. However, t least once a month they ended up staying in the barn. The only positive was they got to see the Orc group again.  
They learned their names; Xnath was Xutag’s younger brother, Azuk was the group cook and self-taught medic while Kogan specialized in tracking. Every time the group met at the tavern they would sit close together and share tales of what they had fought and the villages they visited. Sirress would then spend the night teasing his partner about Xutag until she threatened him into silence. This evening was no different, the two groups sitting next to each other, eating, drinking and swapping tales.  
“So, then the Elder’s grandson insists on marrying Heart to ensure strong heirs for the village! The look on her face was priceless.” The Dark Elf exclaimed, the three Orcs laughing while Xutag stayed quiet and the woman downed her drink.  
“It wasn’t the question that made me uncomfortable it was his assumption that I would say yes. I hate egotistical men, expecting me to drop everything so that I can push out a child and play wife, honestly it’s insulting.” The raven-haired beauty bit out.  
“Well what do you expect, you’re stunning, strong and single. As far as the population in a whole is concerned you are fair game my dear.” Sirress stated with a shrug.  
“How stupid. The only way to avoid harassment is to give into it? I would rather just move to a mountain and become a hermit.” Heartfilia hissed.  
“Or you could simply take on of those beads you keep in your bag and wear it in a courtship braid. Seriously why is your first plan always to become a hermit?” The Dark Elf asked eyeing her in concern.  
“You have beads? Why don’t you wear them?” Xnath asked before his brother could.  
“First off, there is nothing wrong with Hermits, I happen to know quite a few and they all seem very happy. Second, I used to wear them all the time Xnath. I loved braiding my hair with my beads and charms, but then I lost one in a battle. It was very precious to me and I never forgave myself for losing it. So, I decided to keep them all in my bag where they would be safe and sound.” The woman explained, playing with a front lock of hair subconsciously.  
“Wait a minute, were you engaged?!” Kogan asked instantly recognizing the placement of the hair she was playing with. Her startled expression was not missed by the group and Xutag clenched his fist silently.  
“No, no I wasn’t engaged! Aznoth gave me the bead to make me clan. After the war, in which we had fought side by side he noticed the attention I was getting, so he marked me as his sister and made me clan, see?” The woman explained while exposing her shoulder just enough to show the black Orc ink.  
“Aznoth is an Orc?” Xnath asked in shock. He had never heard of such a thing outside of marriage and never with a human.  
“Well yes he’s an Orc, one of the finest I have ever shared a battlefield with. I miss him and the others, he probably has a whole brood of kids by now.” She stated with a wide smile, both he and his mate had wanted a big family.  
“Kids huh, now that I think about it you love children don’t you Heart?” The Dark Elf cooed enjoying the light blush that painted her cheeks.  
“Now there is something you don’t see often. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before Heartfilia.” Azuk stated while smirking.  
“Yeah well it’s not something I tend to talk about.” The woman huffed while poking her food.  
“Awe, why not?” Xnath asked curiously. He couldn’t help but notice his brother was paying very close attention to the conversation even if he hadn’t joined in yet.  
“Because even though I love children, hell I have raised plenty of orphans, I don’t know if I can actually have any. I have suffered some serious wounds in the past and well even my body can only take so much damage before it breaks.” The female explained. All the men felt sorrow, they understood all to well with their own female warriors.   
“Whether you can have children or not does not lessen your value as a woman. There are many young in this world who would love to be raised by someone as remarkable as you.” Xutag said softly, his deep tone relaxing her more than she cared to admit.  
“Thank you, it truly means a lot coming from a great warrior like yourself. So, tell me do any of you have kids and Sirress do you plan to adopt once you settle down?” The hunter asked, the teasing glint in her eye telling the Elf it was revenge.  
“You know as well as I do that the chances of me finding someone aren’t exactly high.” The Dark Elf muttered.  
“Why, I’ve seen you fight and the way you treat Heartfilia proves you would be an excellent mate.” Xnath stated confused. The woman smirked knowing she hadn’t misread the looks the Orc had been sending her friend.  
“Well people don’t really like Dark Elves to start with, then there is the fact that I prefer male company. It doesn’t leave one with many options.” Sirress explained honestly, ignoring the disgusted look Arlen shot him as he dropped off more food.  
“Well I don’t mind you being either of those things, you’re a good man and you’ll find someone who will never let you go.” Xnath encouraged, ignoring how his friends lightly teased him about his crush in their home language. However, when Heart started to snicker he felt his face flush. The woman was clan to Orcs, of course she would understand what they were saying.  
“Oh, relax Xnath, the dialect is different, but those words mean the same in every language.” The shit eating grin made him want to sink into his seat, well as much as a six-foot nine Orc could hunker down. His brother wasn’t helping either, smirking right there next to her.  
“So Heartfilia, do you have any other tattoos?” Kogan asked to give Xnath a break and to gauge his leader’s reaction.  
“Yeah, I’ve gained a good amount over the years, but I’ve always made sure to keep the place I want my mating tattoo clear.” The woman chimed, her eyes lighting up at the mere thought. At least until she saw their confused faces.  
“My people get tattoos once mated to symbolize their unity. It is designed by the blooded clan member to represent the couple, and the ink is a clan secret that only the Elders know. It looks stunning on the flesh. My father’s mate crest always awed me as a child, it would shine in the light, especially when he as sparring with my siblings. I thought it was magic when I was little.” The carefree expression that sat on her face left everyone slightly armoured, apart from Judith, who was sending her most venomous glare at the small woman.  
“You rarely speak of your family Heart, why is that?” Sirress asked while sipping his ale.  
“To be honest it’s because I miss them. I have five brothers who are so over protective it’s ridiculous and six sisters who like to give me heart attacks every chance they get. They are always getting into fights and taking out dark guilds. Then there is my father; a giant over bearing, over protective, Bagh Naka wielding romantic. I grew up in a very nurturing and loving home, though my occupation doesn’t make it seem that way. There are times after a rough hunt I just want to go home and curl up in my own bed, knowing that my pack is there if I need them. I also really miss sparring with my brothers, Naru and Logi.” Heart admitted, a small sigh falling from her lips.  
“Does everyone in your family fight? You make is sound like you’re from a family of conquerors with all the in-house fighting.” Azuk asked nervously.  
“Well one of my ancestors must have claimed our home land at some point but it’s been passed down for so long I honestly couldn’t tell you who was the first. My family are warriors, my brothers all serve in the army, my sisters are mages and healers. It is law for our people to serve in our military for at least five years. We are all skilled hunters, as well as trained in assassination, diplomacy, literature and healing. My siblings are simply more flamboyant than I am in almost every aspect. I suppose that comes from me being the oldest.” The woman chirped.   
“Your sisters are mages?” Kogan asked, both shocked and impressed.  
“Yeah, Roz, Kimber, Vatali, Kagali, Shazi and Shea are all mages, though each has their own element in which they are proficient. Shea is an amazing healer, she always patches us up. I usually write to the master every few months to check in and make sure they aren’t causing too much trouble.” Heart stated, smirking at the thought of the old man pulling out his hair in frustration.  
“Master?” Azuk questioned, just in time for Arlen to bring more ale and glare at the Dark Elf.  
“I used to be in the same guild, but some things happened, and I needed to go and reconnect with my instincts. I still keep tabs on everyone though. Also, if you glare at my Elf one more time I will punch you in the stomach.” The woman hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. All the men moved away from her slightly except Sirress, who smirked from behind his mug.  
“Anyone would glare at that filth, a Dark Elf and gay? I’d say go to Hell but that’s where you came from-” What ever Arlen was going to say was cut off by a fist in his gut and two glowing blue eyes glaring down at him.  
“If anyone here is filth it’s you. I should rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat.” The woman growled.  
“What do you think you are doing?! You can’t attack people like an animal, you, you monster!” Judith screamed while rushing to help the terrified Elf to his feet. Sirress watched closely as the hunter froze, none of the Orcs dared to move, every instinct telling them to flee.  
“Monster? Just what would you know about monsters you little brat? Can you wield a blade? Do you know how to protect yourself and others? Have you ever even been in a real fight? I have fought and killed, for my loved ones, for the innocent, for the hell of it. I have sacrificed myself repeatedly to the point that I may never have children to ensure that my fellow soldiers could return home to theirs. Yet I am a monster! I have seen my friends ripped apart, butchered and slaughtered. I have been tortured, beaten, whipped, sold into slavery where I was raped every day, but I am a monster! You know nothing of monsters but the next time one ventures to close to this inn I will simply leave it be and then you will know of monsters!” Heartfilia raged, her eyes glowing, hands clenched so tightly they bled.   
The tavern was silent, other patrons couldn’t help but stare in fear and shock. The old man felt his eyes stinging with tears while Judith had lost her footing and now sat on the floor looking up at the small woman, too scared to move. Arlen wasn’t much better, the tray in his hands shaking. The Orcs were half raised, ready to fight should anyone strike out at the woman, but it was Sirress who stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Get your things, we are leaving, and we won’t be back.” Her order was clear, and no one dared to stop them.


	5. New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is lurking in the forest, screams are heard and Heart breaks a tree.

They didn’t return to the tavern after that night. Sirress had never seen her so angry and it showed in the vicious way she took out the Veiled Ones. However, he said nothing of the fact. They made a camp in a mountain side cave, it was secure with one entrance, six smaller rooms naturally carved out of the stone near the back, four inclines inside the main opening with a natural hot spring from the dormant volcano just across the border. Heart placed runes all around the door and along the base of the walls to further ensure their safety. They had barrels of rice, stocks of vegetables, meat and herbs for healing that were all kept fresh thanks to the runes engraved on their storage containers. Thick furs made up their beds and a large fire pit kept them warm at night.  
“You know it’s been three months since we last saw Xutag and the others, I wonder how they’re doing?” Sirress questioned, watching the small woman prepare their next meal. He had learned early that it was best to let her handle the cooking after he had burned their food and the woman nearly ate him.  
“I’m sure they are fine, Xutag and the others are strong. Besides you’re more curious about Xnath anyway.” She answered, not once looking away from her task.  
“True but you have to admit that the Veiled Ones have been getting stronger. Even we struggled with that last group. And don’t tease, Xnath wouldn’t want me, I don’t think he even likes men.” The Elf confessed, sad acceptance coating his tone. The woman sighed and stopped what she was doing.  
“I lost my real eye a long time ago but even I can see how he feels about you. I am not the best at expressing myself vocally, I have learned to lead with my actions but that doesn’t stop me from observing, and that Orc wants you.” Heart stated calmly before returning to the meal.  
“You’re missing an eye?” Sirress looked so shocked and confused she had to laugh.  
“Yes, it was taken by a man named Vacarious, to return the favor I took the eye of his insane son. I would like to leave the story at that.” The clear message to change the subject made the Elf sigh and look out into the dismal forest around them. Ever since the inn she had become even more reluctant to share her past. The Elf snapped out of his thoughts when a scream of pain filled the air.   
“That sounded close, Sirress stay here and prep the herbs and bandages, I’ll go help them and bring them back here, do not leave this cave. You’re still recovering from the last hunt.” Heart ordered, grabbing her weapons and racing into the forest.  
Finding the source wasn’t hard with her sensitive hearing however the sight she found made her stop short. Xnath was laying unconscious on the ground and standing above him was a Troll, a Veiled Troll. The hunter had never seen one before, it was at least nine feet tall, soft gray skin glowing in the growing dark and eyes filled with rage and hunger. The woman quickly jumped into action, bring her axes down on the beast.   
The Troll roared, spit flying as it lashed out at the blades in it’s back. Heart held strong, digging in her knees and forcefully steering the giant away from the Orc. She couldn’t stop the pained yelp that tore from her throat as her opponent forced her back into a tree, it’s sheer weight almost crushing. Forcing her feet into the bark she pushed back, the sharp metal cutting deeper, making the Troll’s roar echo off the surrounding foliage, only to be dwarfed be the crack of the tree breaking. Losing it’s balance they both fell to the ground, however Heart recovered first and was quick to draw her sword and sever its head.   
As the Troll went limp the woman fell next to it. Her legs felt like they were on fire, still she knew that she had to get Xnath back to the camp. Slowly she collected her blades and hauled the Orc over her shoulders and started heading back. Heart knew better then to let her guard down, Trolls tended to travel in groups and she honestly did not want to fight another one with a wounded Orc to look out for. Seeing the entrance, she sped up.  
“Sirress get some water and cloth, it’s Xnath and he is pretty banged up.” The hunter stated, gently lowering the Orc by the fire before turning to head back out.   
“Where are you going?” The Elf asked in alarm which was accented by a clap of thunder and a downfall of rain.  
“Xutag and the others are still out there. I have to warn them.” With that she took off into the storm. Sirress watched her go before returning to Xnath’s side and tending to his wounds.   
As Heart raced through the forest she made a point to stick to the trees. Her form was small enough that she could still move fast but also have cover from the branches. The hunter felt relief fill her when she spotted Azuk. He appeared to be unharmed, yet it was clear he was unsettled. Quickly she dropped out of the tree and called out softly to not startle him.  
“Azuk, listen we need to get back to my camp, Xnath was injured by a Veiled Troll and there could be more. Head to the West cliff side by the old stone fort, there is a cave, that is our camp. Xnath is already there being treated by Sirress.” The woman explained, eyes scanning for danger.   
“So, it was Xnath I heard, thank you for helping. I know where you’re speaking of but what about you?” Azuk asked in concern.  
“I must find Kogan and Xutag to let them know what has happened. Go and wait for us and make sure you stay hidden. Trust me you do not want to fight these guys.” Heart urged. The Orc nodded in understanding before heading in the direction of the camp.  
Once more the hunter took to the trees, hoping the others had avoided detection. She knew she was heading in the right direction when the natural sounds of the forest faded and all the was left was the sound of rain. Then she spotted him. Kogan was crouched low, clearly avoiding something and she soon saw what. The Veiled Troll stepped out from behind a cluster of rocks and it looked even meaner than the first one she killed. Silently she moved next to the Orc, making sure to cover his mouth before speaking.  
“Relax it’s just me. Listen closely; on the West cliff side by the old ruins is a cave. Go there the others are waiting. I will distract the Troll, so you can escape.” Her voice was low and easily covered from the Veiled One by the rain. Feeling the male nod into her hand she quietly broke away from him and moved closer to her target.  
Drawing her bow, she swiftly lined up her shot and released. The arrow hit true, piercing int the Troll’s skull making it roar in pain, yet it did not fall. Instead it charged at her, not even bothering to remove the projectile from its head. Heart immediately took off, sprinting in a different direction then the camp to buy Kogan more time. Drawing another arrow, she turned sharply and fired, hitting right next to the first. This continued until her quiver was empty and the Troll was still giving chase.  
“Ra how many head shots does this thing need to take before it dies?” The hunter hissed dodging another swing of its fist. Deciding it was time to double back and hopefully find Xutag. The woman forced herself to move even faster, her legs screaming in protest. It was as she raced away from the Veiled One that she ran straight into the Orc she had been looking for.   
“Heartfilia, what are you doing out here in the rain? This forest is dangerous!” His clear distress told her she looked as bad as she felt.  
“I’m out here looking for your green ass. I already found the others they’re at our camp, now we need to move because there is a very pissed Troll chasing me.” The woman rushed, feeling her legs shake with strain.  
“Shit, that’s what I was afraid of. I killed one but then another came out of nowhere and I had to fall back.” Xutag explained, noting how exhausted the small hunter was. Making a swift decision the Orc scooped her up into his arms and took off.  
At first Heart was too stunned to respond but she soon snapped out of it and began to direct him. He was silent, occasionally tightening his grip when her got a particularly strong whiff of her blood. It was a scent that both filled him with rage and set his own blood on fire. Xutag had accepted that he wanted her, she was strong, kind, fearless and loyal to a fault but he didn’t know where he stood with her. He knew she was physically attracted to him but what he wanted went beyond the physical. He wanted her heart and soul, her smile and laughter, to know the story behind every tattoo and scar. He wanted to build a future with her.  
“That’s it up ahead. The runes on the door will prevent them from seeing us and disallow anything with dark intent to enter.” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he picked up his pace just in time for the two Trolls to break through the tree line with vicious roars.  
“Must run faster!” Heart called out seeing them gaining speed. If possible Xutag’s hold tightened even further, curling her against his chest as he focused on putting as much space between her and the threat as possible. Seeing the opening just ahead the Orc kicked off with all his strength and dove into the cave. He made sure to roll so he was on his back and she didn’t take any impact though she still let out a small squeak.  
“Xutag, Heartfilia are you two alright?” Sirress asked rushing to their side. Kogan and Azuk were right behind him, looking at the two in concern.  
“I am fine, just some scratches and sore muscles. Heart however is exhausted and seems to have injured her legs.” The Orc leader stated sitting up with the woman still curled against his chest.  
“I’ll be ok with some rest, I’m just tired that’s all.” The hunter mumbled, her face buried against his chest. The group couldn’t help but smirk at the pair much to the leader’s embarrassment.  
“Her bed is up on the top, I’ll quickly check on your brother again before I tend to her.” Sirress offered. He wasn’t stupid, he knew better than to try and take her from him. Orcs were fiercely protective after all.  
“I understand, thank you.” With that the Orc stood and began making his way to the top of the alcove, grateful for the high ceilings. Laying her down gently on the soft furs Xutag took a moment to settle his mind. She was here, she was safe and soon her injuries would be cleaned and bandaged. She would stop smelling like blood and pain, returning to her natural scent of embers, treasure and storms.  
“Xutag, I need you to wait with the others until I’m done. I promise as soon as I finish I’ll tell you but for now you should eat and rest.” The Dark Elf explained calmly. The Orc nodded and returned to the fire but Sirress did not miss the sagging of his shoulders or the lowering of his head.


	6. This Is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart confesses her heritage if only a little and an alliance is formed.

It was worse than he had thought and far worse then she had led them to believe. She was covered head to toe in scratches and claw marks, but it was her legs that concerned him the most. The Dark Elf had never seen such severe bruising, not to mention the torn muscles and tendons. How the hell she had been able to move and ignore the pain was beyond him.  
“Honestly, must you be so reckless? Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful you were able to save Xnath and the others but damn it you are my best friend and I don’t want to lose you.” Sirress lectured softly while gently coating her legs in healing salve. He was completely unaware of the Orcs listening in.  
“I feel terrible. I should have stayed to help her but instead I fled.” Azuk admitted bitterly.  
“You heard a clan member was in danger and did as your instincts demanded. There is no shame in that.” Kogan stared at Xutag in awe. The Orc was visibly upset yet he did not lash out at them for not protecting the woman. Instead he reminded them that what happened was not their fault, it was no wonder he became a clan leader so young.  
“Even if you say that, you’re not fooling anyone brother. You are practically shaking so stop acting like our leader for five seconds and act like the Orc whose mate is hurt.” Xnath bit out while slowly sitting up.  
“Except that she is no more my mate than the Elf is yours.” The older brother hissed, cheeks burning.  
“Then change that. Quite putting it off and give her the damn bead. If you do I’ll confess to the Elf, maybe even carve a bead of my own.” The younger of the two urged while waggling his non-existent eyebrows. Xutag merely grunted.  
“Well I’ve done everything I could, now she just needs to rest. Once she wakes up she’ll need to eat, I should warn you she can be somewhat unpleasant at first.” Sirress stated, almost collapsing into the open space next to Xnath. He was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.  
“Easy Elf, here drink this and then eat. You must take care of yourself if you are to care for others.” Azuk explained calmly while noting the look of worry on Xnath’s face.  
“Yes, thank you.” Sirress whispered while taking the mug.  
“It is us who should be thanking you and Heartfilia. You saved my brother’s life and possibly ours as well. I only wish there was more that we could do for you both.” Xutag stated while looking into the fire. So far, they were using their shelter, eating their food, drinking their water and using their medicines. He wasn’t proving to be worthy of Heartfilia’s love at all.  
“Believe me, you all being alive is all that matters to her. When she showed up carrying Xnath I had never seen her so afraid. She truly feared for your well being, so much that she raced out into that storm without hesitation. That’s how much she cares for all of you.” The Elf explained softly. Heart acted tough, but she felt so deeply, so much so that Sirress knew when Xutag finally asked her to be his nothing would stop her from being with him.  
The group fell silent as they got lost in their own thoughts. Xutag stood and made his way back up to the woman’s side, almost falling to his knees when he saw her bandaged form. Instead he sat against the wall by her head, spinning his blade in his hands and whispering an Orcish chant used to help heal wounded soldiers. Soon he heard the others start to settle down and before long the only sound was a cackling fire and snores. Try as he might, the large Orc followed the others into the realm of dreams, his axe still in his hands.  
Heart could feel herself regaining consciousness, the chills of her memories fading as she silently took stock of everything around her. She sensed the runes holding strong, smelt the embers of the dying fire, heard the heat beats of the others resting but it was the vibrations that tremored through her frame that made a smile paint her lips. Who knew Xutag snored so loudly. Sitting up slowly she couldn’t help but stare, he was such a large man yet seeing him sitting all hunched over, axe in hand was a picture of pure sweetness. Not wanting to wake him up she tried to stand, letting out the faintest whimper.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Xutag asked, arm snug but gentle against her waist. Instantly she let him take her weight.   
“I was going to get some food, I didn’t want to wake you, you look like you could use the sleep.” She kept her voice soft, not wanting to wake the others.  
“I will get it for you, you must rest.” It was an order and she knew that how she responded would determine how whatever it was that they had proceeded in the future.  
“Fine, but you need to help me get back down and I’ll also need something to drink.” Her voice was light and accepting, she knew what she felt for the Orc and now he could decide what happened next. Xutag felt pride fill his chest, she was allowing him to tend to her, she was allowing him to provide.  
“Of course, I will also bring up some herbs.” The Orc stated while calmly laying her back down. Once he was certain she was comfortable he went down to the fire to get some stew.   
Tossing some wood on the flames, coxing them to return, he placed the cooking pot back on the hook. Next, he grabbed the herbs he required and set to crushing them before placing them in a pot of water and putting it on a heating stone. Once that was done he poured a pitcher of water and grabbed a cup, taking it up to her where she smiled in thanks and drained the first glass.   
“I’ll go get your food now.” His voice seemed richer and slightly happier than before. She smiled from her place propped against the pillows and furs. Honestly the Orc was just too sweet sometimes. Xutag was quick to return with his arms full of what he needed and took his place beside her bed.  
“Eat first and then I will check your bandages. Also drink this, it will help with the bruising and sore muscles.” The large Orc insisted moving the bowl into her lap and the steaming tea into her hands.  
“Alright but don’t get used to this mister. I don’t get bedridden very often and I am very independent. As an Alpha I’m sure you can understand.” Heart stated calmly. She was teasing him, testing the waters to see how deep his protective instinct ran for her. The hunter knew she was playing with fire but part of her had always loved causing a little chaos.  
“Believe me, seeing you broken like this is not something I enjoy. I would much rather see you laughing and drinking by the fire. I am curious though, what were you thinking? Your legs were seriously damaged, you could have been killed.” Xutag could feel the panic beginning to build again. Quickly setting the tea and stew aside she grabbed his hand.  
“Hey easy big guy, I’m alright, I’m right here. I was thinking that people I care about were in danger, that you were in danger. I know you Xutag, you would have tried to fight them all if it meant your men would live. How could I not help? How could you expect me to ignore that danger and run away?” Her voice was soft, her hands slowly running across his own to sooth him.  
“You looked so exhausted when you ran into me and then after Sirress tended to you, you looked so small and fragile. I felt sick seeing you like that.” The Orc confessed n a whisper.  
“Well compared to you and most people really, I am small, but I am not fragile. My legs got like this from breaking a tree, I’m a bit more resilient than most, believe me. I have lived through worse, it looks severe but really I’ll be back to kicking ass in no time.” Heart admitted with a snort. The Orc merely stared.  
“Look you know I’m not human right? Hell, I don’t even really look like this, it’s just easier to blend in and not cause panic if I look like them but my kind heal faster than most. So, I can promise you that I will be fine.” She made sure to keep a hold of his hand the entire time she spoke.   
“I knew from your scent, what are you exactly? What are you hiding from all eyes?” Xutag’s voice was just as soft as hers, his hand unmoving in her hold.  
“Well we are called Azrian. I guess I look like I do now just with some extra features, like my horns.” Heart explained lightly. Her eyes almost glowed with mischief.  
“Horns? What are you a demon?” The Orc teased lightly, only to feel her stiffen.  
“Would it be so bad if I was?” Her voice in that moment sounded so scared and vulnerable that he almost flinched. Xutag considered her question for a moment, was there a problem with it? Of course not, he had come to love her, not her blood line, whatever that may be. Moving swiftly, he lifted her up and placed her in his lap, mindful of her injuries.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, of course it isn’t. It is simply another part of you to respect and honor.” He couldn’t bring himself to look in her eyes, already knowing that he was blushing head to toe as it was.  
Heart couldn’t help herself, she stared up at him with big blue eyes in complete disbelief. How many lives had she lived, fearing this moment. Telling herself that once she told the truth she would lose their love forever and then he does this! Every person who discovered her blood either tried to kill her or use her with the rare exceptions of her friends in each life, but that was usually because they had their own weird ass shit going on, but this, never did she think her heart-mate would accept her. All her enemies claimed she was an unlovable monster, but here he was, willing to embrace her knowing she had demon blood.  
“It’s only half demon blood, on my father’s side. My mother was a Megami bound to the Earth to protect the people of our land. Father went to conquer it when my mother tried to kill him. She was its guardian and he was a threat, but no matter what, even when one had clearly beaten the other, they never killed each other. Instead they would go their separate ways until the next day. Eventually my mother grew tired of the game and demanded to know why he kept fighting her when he had clearly stopped invading, he laughed and said it was because she looked beautiful when she fought.” Heart laughed. How many times had her father told her the was the spitting image of his dear wife.  
“He confessed that he had stopped invading because he fell in love with her and didn’t wish to make her sad, but he also couldn’t bring himself to stay away from her either. Instead they decided to build their home on the border. He had conquered the lands behind him and she guarded the ones before them, so this was their way of keeping the peace and balance. The were married before her people and his army, and soon after I was born.” Her voice was low but carried well in their small space of peace.  
“I see, so the place you grew up in was different then where you were born?” Xutag asked, nuzzling against her neck.  
“Yes, I grew up in the border fortress but after mother died, it was too painful for papa. We moved back to his family’s main fortress and never went back. I doubt anything has happened to it though. I imagine the people of the town have taken to caring for it in our stead. They loved our family but understood my father’s pain. His cry filled the sky, echoing over all our lands.” Her voice was solemn, she had missed her mother greatly growing up. She had to take on the role for the sake of her younger siblings, become the heir to the clan, crowned princess and a role model for the younger royals.  
“To be honest, I was grateful when I could leave home. It was suffocating and there were so many rules. The council was always telling me how to behave and who to talk to and how to talk to them. I knew what I needed to do to be a good ruler, and that wasn’t something I could learn in a library. Papa agreed, and I went through the coming of age ceremony earlier then what is usual for our people. I would gain insight and experience in life, hopefully finding my heart-mate along the way.” She explained further, cuddling against his chest.  
“Am I correct in assuming you are viewed as a princess in your lands?” The Orc asked relaxing as she snuggled deeper into his hold.  
“Yes, I am the crowned princess of my lands, not that I act like it. The council freaked out when they saw all the scars, but I just laughed. I’m meant to lead one day, that may involve wars, but I know for a damn fact it won’t involve a beauty pageant. Still I do miss my family and the havoc they tend to bring with them. I think they would like you.” Her voice was starting to fade in and out as she fell asleep in his arm, stew and tea forgotten.  
“Sweet dreams dear one.” Xutag whispered before settling in as well, sleep welcomed as he held her in his arms.


	7. Bath-time Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of our characters pasts are brought up and bonds are deepened. I also apologize for not updating at the beginning at the start of the month, my family and I just moved into our forever home.

She could hear the snickering and hushed whispers, but she honestly didn’t want to move to tell them to shut up. She was warm and comfortable, however her bed seemed to tense and growl making her eyes open. Sure enough, Xutag was glaring at the group spying on them with everything he could making her huff and bury her head against his chest to return to the land of dreams, sadly this was not meant to be as her pillow was almost shaking to throttle something.  
“I would say just ignore them but clearly that is not going to happen.” The woman huffed before slowly climbing out of his hold and back onto her bed. Seeing his confusion, she smirked.  
“Well go get them, and then come back to bed, you’re warm.” The second her words left her mouth he was up and moving, making the others fall back and run to avoid getting smacked.  
“I see someone is feeling better.” Sirress chimed moving to sit next to her. She merely smiled and nodded. While it was true she hurt, her body fairly damaged she had so much love in her heart at that moment the pain was easily ignored.  
“What about you? How are you feeling knowing everyone is ok now?” Heart asked enjoying the liveliness that seemed to fill their camp.  
“Well if you’re asking if I enjoyed sleeping next to a hunk of Orc then yes, I most certainly did. I’m happy to see almost everyone up and about, Xnath doesn’t even seem that injured today. I swear all those guys needed was a hot meal and some sleep.” The Elf admitted slightly exasperated.  
“It could have been a lot worse. Veiled Trolls, what’s next Golems, Centaurs, the Manticores of the West Coasts? Whoever is behind this needs to be taken down, now more than ever. If there is to be a war, the children of man will not stand a chance.” She kept her voice low, not wanting to turn such a playful morning so serious so soon. The Dark Elf looked at her, he knew her main target had been the one behind the forces, but he had no idea the extent this mystery figure would go to.  
“Do you really think war is possible?” His voice shook as he remembered Maisy and her brother, they could fight but they were by no means soldiers.  
“War is inevitable. If someone fights back and refuses to bow the one behind it will keep pushing. I will not surrender to someone too cowardly to show their face, I will fight, just as I always have.” Her voice rang with pride and strength, her eyes burning with determination.  
“When do you think it will happen?” Sirress asked softly.  
“It seems that the further in we go, the strong the forces become. My guess is that their leader is somewhere in the Mist. We go there and start killing large masses, they will have no choice but to strike back.” There was a slight shift in her eyes, something dark but it was gone almost as soon as it arrived, and the conversation was ended as Xutag approached with fresh stew and tea.  
“Here, you didn’t get a chance to really eat last night.” His voice was gentle and slightly guilty. They had talked right into the early morning, and while he was grateful to know more about her he still felt bad about not making her finish her food.  
“Well I like to think the company was worth it. Now once I’m finished with this I’m going to take a bath and then change the bandages. The bath is split if you and the others would like to have one as well. It might help with the sore muscles.” The hunter offered before digging into her food with gusto. Xutag seemed content to sit next to her and enjoy his own meal while the others ate down by the fire.  
When she began to make her way down the inclines Heart wanted to scream. Injuries like hers were always worse the day after, when the tissue was still trying to mend before the full healing could begin. Still she held her head high and did her best not to look ready to pass out. Her Orc stood only a few feet behind her, ready and waiting should anything happen, and she felt tempted to stumble just to feel him hold her again but instead she made it to the curtain blocking off her side of the bath and went inside, sitting on the stool to undress.  
“Heart, do you need any help in there?” Sirress asked already knowing full well what her answer was.   
If there was one thing that the Elf had learned it was that Heart never, ever allowed anyone to see her naked. In her underwear fine, but never naked. He wasn’t sure if it was a tradition or personal shyness, but it was law. It was also an easy trigger to making her blush, which he used as often as he could in good fun. Shrugging his shoulders, he made for the other side of the bath, looking at the Orcs over his shoulder.  
“The male’s side is over here, if you want to bathe.” The Elf offered, smiling when they all made their way over.   
Xnath reached the curtain and forgot how to breath. Sirress was standing there with his shirt off, and it left the Orc speechless. He knew the Elf was slim but seeing his trim waist and small shoulders somehow made him seem even more delicate. Then there were the tattoos that followed his spine up over his shoulders and caressing his neck that made him look beautiful.  
“Are you alright Xnath? You look a little flushed.” The Elf asked in concern, knowing full well that he was staring openly at him.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” He croaked, completely embarrassed. His brother merely laughed while the others nudged him in the ribs. However, as soon as Sirress lowered his leather pants the Orc knew he was in trouble.  
Sirress is a slim Elf, tall and stunning with a sylphlike build, he wasn’t expected to have bulking muscles and yet his legs were so defined it was ridiculous. Xnath could feel his mouth watering. Just like the rest of his body he had white tattoos running down the length of his legs. Tracing each curve and making the Orc want to follow the delicate art with his tongue. Then he went into the water and looked at him over his shoulder, in that moment Xnath knew he was never going to let the Elf go. No matter how long it took to convince him that he was worthy, Sirress would be his mate.  
“Are you sure you’re alright little brother? You look like you might pass out.” Xutag asked, this time in genuine concern.  
“I totally get how you feel about Heart now, that moment where you just knew.” The younger of the two whispered as the others settled into the water. His brother merely smiled at him and went to get in the water.  
“May I ask what your marking stand for?” Azuk asked, not sure if it was something Elves spoke of.  
“They are a symbol of my heritage. Every family has there own, the longer and more intricate, the older and higher standing the family is. I come from a long line of nobles.” The Elf explained, not really showing much interest in the subject.  
“I see, if you’re a noble I’m surprised your family was willing to let you travel so far from your lands.” Kogan stated in shock. He had heard that Dark Elves never let anyone of standing leave the caverns in which they dwelled.   
“It is going back home that is no longer an option. I chose to leave my family and as a result I can not enter my family’s lands. To do such a thing would be viewed as a felony and I would be arrested.” Sirress told them quietly. He did not miss his home, only that fact he could no longer visit his dear mother.   
“I don’t understand, why did you leave if that was the cost?” Xnath asked gently, sitting down next to the white-haired Elf.  
“I refused to follow my father’s wishes. I would not marry the one he picked for me. I would rather be alone with nothing then chain someone to me for eternity and not being able to give them the love they deserved. Further-more I refused to chain someone to him.” Sirress seethed, sinking further into the waters.  
“Was the man he picked for you really so bad?” Xutag asked from across the pool of water. He was only half-listening due to keeping an ear out for Heart should she need help.  
“Oh, no. She was truly a lovely young lady. It was why I told her I couldn’t go through with marrying her and wished for her to find love for herself.” His voice was soft, the poor girl hadn’t wanted to marry him anymore than he wanted to wed her.  
“Your father tried to marry you off to a woman, didn’t he know you are gay?” Xnath asked. He was shocked that someone could be so blind to it, the Elf didn’t hide it at all.  
“He knew, he just didn’t care. I am an only child and was expected to put my “disgusting” feelings aside and marry a woman to give him an heir. He is a cruel and angry man who never deserved my mother.” Sirress bit out, his tattoos flashing briefly before he forced himself to calm down.  
“No offense, but your father sounds like an ass.” Azuk stated with a blank face. He had come from a similar situation before finding Xutag and his clan. He could never go home because of his actions.  
“He is, though once he dies chaos will break out. Our family is somewhat of a big deal and with my mother already passed on I will be the only living heir to take over the house. The only problem is I don’t know if I want to. I have seen so much since I started traveling with Heart, to go back underground seems like such a waste.” Sirress confessed, long ears twitching in slight guilt.  
“So why not move your home above ground? I mean your house is just a crest, right? Build yourself a nice home and put your crest on it.” Xnath chimed, already planning what their home would look like. A nice stone house, with some spare bedrooms, a barn and maybe a chicken coop. Not too far from the village but far enough to have their space. It would be perfect.  
“It’s not really that simple. My family has ties to the Royal Court. So, it will be expected that I take up my father’s place in the court.” The Elf explained.  
“Well, Dark Elves have exceptionally long lives, so it’s not as if this will be a problem soon. I say relax and continue traveling. Meet new people and learn what you can, then if you decide to go back to the court you have life lessons to share with them.” Xutag encouraged, leaning back and relaxing into the water.  
“For what it’s worth, I know how you feel. I come from a noble family and being the first-born sucks.” Heart exclaimed from her side of the bath. She had a feeling Sirress wasn’t being completely honest, but she couldn’t really blame him. She hadn’t told him she was royalty.  
“I see, well that certainly explains a lot. The way you carry yourself and speak to others shows your lineage.” The Elf admitted. He had known for a while that she wasn’t a farm born peasant. While those born with less were often worldlier, she had been knowledgeable in the way of a soldier and diplomat.  
“Ha, I wish the council could hear you say that. They always bitch about me not being lady-like and how no one will want me because I’m so scared and have prosthetic limbs, like I’m sorry but at least I’m not some shriveled up old bat with no concept of women’s rights! Honestly, the fact that they even try to guilt me about not being married makes me want to go home and beat the shit out of them.” The woman seethed, not even realising the information she had just shared.  
“You have prosthetic limbs? When did that happen?” Sirress asked in clear distress, making the hunter feel terrible.  
“I lost my right arm and left leg back when I was young and foolish. I fought recklessly, and it cost me. I was a gladiator back when I was a slave. It wasn’t uncommon for them to throw women into the ring to get the men all riled up, they would rape the woman right there. The crowds would cheer and drink not once caring for the poor soul. The only problem was when I got thrown into the ring I would fight back, sometimes winning other times not. No matter the outcome my owner would always have his way with me after the fights.” Her voice had become more despondent the longer she spoke, making the men feel chilled.  
“I don’t understand though, you’re so strong, how could they do such a thing?” Xnath questioned, his voice almost strangled.  
“The man who owned me was a magic user. I was found injured and unconscious, in that state he placed a collar on me that reduced my strength to almost zero. I couldn’t use magic, and if I ended up fighting I had to end it quickly or my stamina would fail. I was nothing more than an angry dog, caged and ready to rip out the throat of anyone who came near.” Her tone was so calm that it felt wrong. Still they all knew that she was here now and would never be put into a situation like that again.  
“I lost my arm and leg, and once I was free I got fake ones that have since been replaced with far more resilient parts. I had them custom made by a Dwarven blacksmith, engraved with powerful runes. He is the same Dwarf that made my axes for me and the only one I trust to repair them.” She admitted softly.  
“How did you break free in your condition? Did someone save you?” Kogan asked curious but afraid.  
“I was granted freedom in death. Azrian demons travel through dimensions by way of death, when I died I was able to move onto another world. I was still chained and broken but at least I was free from that man.” The bitterness in her voice carried across the cave.  
“I’m sorry, I have no idea you went through something like that. My issues with my father seem so petty compared to what you’ve been through.” Sirress confessed, feeling shame flood his body.  
“That’s ridiculous. What you went through was hard for you and it cost you dearly. I know that nobles often lay their loved one to rest on their own property, by leaving you can no longer visit your late mother. That is something I could never imagine.” Heart urged, wishing she could comfort him with more than words.  
“You mentioned your mother had passed Heart as well, does that mean she rests on your father’s lands.” Xutag asked, shifting in the water at the looks the others gave him.  
“My mother didn’t die from an illness or the sort. She was murdered back when Shazi and Shea were mere babes. Azrians live very long lives and are born with half a soul. It is for that reason we seek out our heart-mate to complete us. However, the longer one goes without a mate the more unbalanced they become. Father says that is what drove Kreaos to do such a horrible thing. It’s why the council is so intent on my finding mine as soon as possible.” The hunter explained. She would never forgive that monster, Kreaos was no longer an Azrian, he was something dark and warped.   
“I had no idea, the council worries that you will fall to the same fate? Surely you can’t be that old.” The Dark Elf stated in disbelief. The woman snorted.  
“Let’s put it this way, compared to me, you’re all children. I have lived thousands of lives, most of them in battle. My body may be young, but my soul is quite experienced.” She admitted with a laugh. She could hear them muttering about being men not children and it only made her laugh harder.  
“I’m going to miss you guys.” Heart sighed, leaning back against the stones.  
“What do you mean, are you going somewhere?” Xnath asked, already feeling dread form in the bottom of his stomach.  
“Once I’m healed enough to travel we will be going to the mist. I believe that is where the one behind the Veiled beasts is hiding. My goal has always been to kill the mastermind behind all this unnecessary violence.” The hunter explained. She knew Xutag would be furious, but she couldn’t ignore her duties for love, if something wasn’t done he would end up killed, no matter how strong he seemed.   
“If that is your mission than it is ours as well. We will join you and help kill this master. After all, we can’t let you go and have all the fun, now can we? I know better than to try and stop you, you’re far too stubborn to listen anyway so that only leaves us with the option of going with you.” Xutag announced, making her smile and relax further into the water. Her father had said something along the same lines to her mother when she felt torn by her duties.  
“I look forward to your company, are you boys ok with tagging along?” Her voice was light and airy.  
“Of course.” The answered in unison. Sirress merely smiled at the sight and felt relieved. He wasn’t quite ready to part ways with Xnath and now he wouldn’t have to. Smiling a little brighter he sunk down and let his head rest against the stones. Who knew what kind of mess they’d get into next but he had no doubt that it would be interesting.


	8. Complicated Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart and the group are about to learn more about each other and face new enemies. 
> 
> Side note - I have my Dark Elves speak Latin, I used google translate so I do apologize if they are incorrect.  
>  I will have the translations at the bottom of this chapter. 
> 
> As always I am eager to hear from you lovely readers, please feel free to comment and kudos.

It took almost a full week for Heart to heal, but in that time, they prepared for the hard road ahead of them. It would take almost ten days to reach the boarder of the mist, including going through the mountain pass that was said to hold the entrance to the Dark Elves underground city. The Orcs made sure to pack only the essentials while Heart kept the food and equipment in her rune cast bags. The men had been in complete shock when Sirress showed them all it could carry without weighing a thing. By the time they headed out the camp was bare, and the woman sealed it away until they returned.  
“Before we leave we need to pass the Trapp Inn, Xutag, would you please go in and give the old man this necklace? I want him to be protected in our absence.” The woman asked, her eyes ahead and her shoulders straight. The large Orc smiled softly before agreeing and taking the small cloth bag from her. It didn’t take long for the inn to come into view and while she wished to say goodbye personally she refused to step foot back into the building so long as Judith lived there.  
“I won’t be long.” The Orc stated, fully intending to give the gift and leave. However, the second he was in the building Judith came rushing to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, almost in tears.  
“Xutag, thank the gods you’re alright! When you didn’t come back I feared the worst, I know that your work keeps you away sometimes but as your future wife I can’t help but worry.” The mouse-like woman wailed, everyone staring at them happily.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you are not my future wife. I have never made any claim to you nor you to me.” The man stated stepping back to look down at her.  
“Oh, I already went ahead and sent a letter to your father, since he was the former clan leader I wanted to get his approval before I told you. He has given his blessing and says we should wed in the Spring. Isn’t it just wonderful?” Judith exclaimed with a loud laugh. Xutag just stared at her in shock, how could his father honestly think he would want such a woman.  
“I have to admit I was a little worried about the whore who used to come around with that Dark Elf, but she hasn’t come her since she lost her temper on poor Arlen. She was always giving you such inappropriate looks.” The woman stated bitterly. Before Xutag could say anything, the door was kicked open and Xnath rushed inside.  
“Um brother I know you are dealing with something right now but if you don’t come out here and calm her down she will burn this place to the ground with everyone still inside.” The younger Orc whispered, palms sweating as he heard the female hunter cuss and growl.  
“What happened?” Xutag asked in barely restrained panic. He knew her senses were sharper than a human but he in that moment hoped they hadn’t heard Judith’s announcement. The look Xnath gave him told him he wasn’t that lucky.  
“Even with her temper flaring she still refuses to come in, but she has no problem with leveling the place.” The smaller Orc confessed, eyes drawing back to the door. The small woman was not happy, at all.  
“What is going on, who is making all that noise outside?” The barmaid asked, only to have her view blocked by the two Orcs.  
“Look I don’t know what my father told you, but I decide who I take as my mate, and I do not want you. I only came here to give this to your grandfather. Now I am leaving this region and continuing my hunt with Heartfilia.” Xutag stated, handing the bag to the old man and turning to leave the bar. However, Judith stormed her way outside, followed by the men staying in the inn.  
“Oh, I should have known it was because of you, you, scarlet whore!” The woman screamed, pointing her finger at the woman atop a black steed. The two Orcs outside didn’t know what to do, nor did Sirress. Normally Heart would simply ignore the comment, but this was from Judith, a woman who the hunter held deep dislike for.  
Yet, she didn’t say a word. She merely sighed, got down from Urio, and grabbed something out of her bag. Taking calm steps, she kept her eyes ahead as the crowd parted until she stood before the woman who insulted her. Without missing a beat, the hunter drew bac her fist and struck the other woman right in the face, watching her fall to the ground in pain. The men around her all drew their weapons but didn’t move, knowing she was traveling with the Orcs. Xnath was the first to rush out, followed by his brother and the old man. All three stared on as the woman stepped over Judith until she was standing right in front of them.  
“Xutag, although I thought I had made my intentions known, it seems that others do not realize what you are to me. Therefore, I ask you before these witnesses to allow me to court you, to prove that I am worthy of being your mate. Will you accept this bead, and allow me to love you?” Her voice carried across the small clearing and her eyes remained locked on his, waiting for his answer.   
“I’m supposed to ask you that, but I would be honored to be loved by you, my heart.” Xutag couldn’t keep the smile off his face even if he tried. The large Orc lifted the woman before placing a kiss on her lips, mindful of his tusks. He could hear their friends in the background, but his mind was focused on the amazing woman in his arms and the pure energy between them. Breaking apart they both smiled at one another before turning to return to their horses.  
“Azrians have similar courtship rituals to Orcs, so you shouldn’t be too over whelmed by what I do. Though I do believe that the full extent of our grooming surpasses yours. Still I look forward to making you blush big guy.” The woman teased with a wink. The Orc nearly fell of his horse while his brother laughed at his expense.  
“Well, come on, let us see the bead!” Xnath chimed, a large grin of his own planted on his face. When his brother held up the bead though he felt like the air was knocked out of him. It was some kind of gemstone and had been filed down to reflect the light from all angels and was a deep red, it looked absolutely stunning and he knew his brother couldn’t wait to braid it in.  
“I’ve never seen a bead like that before, where did you find it?” Azuk asked in awe. The hunter smiled proudly before answering.  
“I made it. The cut is called Briolette, it is made from garnet, a stone from the plains of Lion country. I was able to take some of its raw form with me as payment for clearing their lands of Gnolls. It took some time, but I was able to shape and polish it to create the bead you see now.” The woman explained, her chest full of pride at their admiration.  
“I had no idea you held such skill. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sirress asked from his place slightly behind her. With Xutag now being courted by her he would take the space beside her, as was part of the Azrian courting traditions. He was grateful she had explained the basic rules to him on the ride to the inn.  
“I learnt how to cut and fashion gems from Dryas, my father’s right hand. He is sort of like an uncle to me. I was always admiring his necklace and earrings, so he showed me how to make them, it kept me out of a lot of trouble back then.” Heart confessed, a small smile pulling at her lips.  
“You were a trouble maker as a child? I can’t say I’m surprised.” Xnath teased, his brother still staring at the small bead in his hand, moving it in the sunlight.  
“I wasn’t actually, I was always trying to be the best that I could. I took my lessons seriously, trained diligently, passed my mate courses with perfect marks. It was when my mother died, and I took over caring for my siblings that I started to lash out. I became so angry at the council, forcing me to try and find my heart-mate before I even had my coming of age ceremony. I became ruthless on the battlefield, bitter and jaded at the other teens who could do as they pleased. After I lost her, I felt like I was trapped and when my father saw the emotional damage I was taking he decided to send me out into the world early. That was the start of everything I am now.” The hunter admitted, she had stopped smiling and was once more focused on the path ahead of them.  
“I know of most of the classes you mentioned, such things are common among nobles, but I’ve never heard of mating lessons.” The Dark Elf stated while looking at the Orcs to see if it was familiar to them.  
“I doubt you would have. Mating classes are for females, they are to ensure that the girl knows the proper ways to tend to a house, cook, clean, flower arranging, house-hold manners, proper etiquette, how to command house-hold staff and deal with any business while the man of the house is away. They essentially train us on how to be a good wife.” The woman explained indifferently. She knew everything she needed when it came to properly tending to her home, and she wasn’t going to fail in any of her wifely duties, at least the council agreed with her on that.  
“That sounds both useful and stupid at the same time.” Xutag stated, not quite sure what to make of such training.  
“Perhaps, but woman in Azrian are warriors as much as the men are. However, we need to be elegant, charming and graceful. This is especially important for the women of the court, who are expected to be remarkable on and off the battlefield. We need to be able to blend in with any society as well as maintain proper relations with any neighboring houses once we do find our heart-mate. I personally enjoyed the classes, I am confident in my ability to tend to those in my care because of them.” Heart offered quietly. She could understand how to others the classes might seem sexist, but she wouldn’t lie about their usefulness.  
The large Orc smiled and moved closer to the woman as they rode. He had over heard her telling Sirress that this was his place now and he felt great pride in it. They continued through the day, occasionally asking her a question about her home land or asking the Elf if this was the way he came when he first went above ground. They were surprised when he admitted that there really was an entrance and they had to be careful not to set ff any traps.   
“Why would there even be traps? Is the idea of someone seeing their city so terrible?” Kogan grunted, he had a tendency of getting caught in nets. Nothing else, only nets.  
“Well, to be honest in the past the gates were always open. The late queen loved the idea of people being able to see our culture but once she passed her husband, the king demanded that the gates be sealed. He made it sound like his wife had been murdered by over—worlders. The citizens began to hate and fear anyone from outside the city and soon traps were placed to harm any seeking its entrance. The king is convinced that Dark Elves are superior to all others and doesn’t want our culture contaminated.” Sirress stated, his eyes growing cold and distant.  
“I had no idea. I mean it’s hard enough trying to learn Dark Elf culture but to know that the king would go to such lengths to keep it hidden.” Xnath muttered. He felt terrible for the Elf. It was bad enough he couldn’t go home but now he had to guide them through the traps his people set because they hated outsiders.  
“I couldn’t agree with you more Xna- “Before Sirress could finish his sentence he was tackled to the ground. The group immediately set to helping him only to be cut off by six more cloaked figures. Xnath was the first to get to the Elf’s side and instantly swung with his sword. The two trying to get the Dark Elf in restraints were forced back. Heart and Xutag were handling the others who appeared from deeper within the mountain pass while Kogan and Azuk searched for a way out.  
“Protinus redire debet Princeps. Quo pontus et omnes veniunt stultum nolite libenter.” One of the figures shouted making Sirress freeze. The group looked at him curiously, the hunter ready to attack at any given moment.  
“Sirress, what is going on? Who are these people?” Her voice was low but clearly whoever they had understood her.  
“Quomodo audes te dicere quod simile est cum coronis Princeps!” The cloaked figure shouted while pointing a finger at her.  
“Silentium. Who sent you after me? What is it that you are after? And use common tongue would you.” The Dark Elf demanded, his tone far bolder than they had ever heard it.  
“You have been summoned by his royal majesty. We are to take you to the castle at once and to get rid of the vermin who travel with you.” The leader of the cloaked group explained, fidgeting when the woman growled.  
“Just who are you calling vermin, show yourselves before I kill you where you stand. No one tries to take Sirress from me and gets away with it!” Heart demanded, axes ready, her eyes blazing.  
“We are the royal knights of the Dark Elf kingdom, we do not have to answer the demands of a little girl.” The leader stated as they all removed their hoods. There before them stood eight Dark Elves, each one held a cold gaze.  
“Little girl? I’ll show you a little girl! I am K. Tama D. Rashi Heartfilia, commander of the Azrian royal army and second guard to the Azrian king. Such threats against me can lead to war between our people, a war we would win.” The hunter threatened. The knights shifted with unease, her words clearly making them worry.  
“That won’t be necessary as I have no interest in returning to the lands I once called home. I was banished and will remain so until my father dies. That is the end of this discussion, push it further and I will let Heartfilia kill you without hesitation.” The Elf hissed.  
“But my prince, your father, his royal majesty is willing to pardon you for your disrespect. He has found a worthy woman for you to marry and has even agreed to let you take a lover of your choice once you have an heir.” The knight’s leader urged. He had never expected the boy to disagree with returning with them. They had been told he would relish in being able to return home.  
“Prince?” Xnath questioned while looking at the smaller male. What the hell was going on here? Sirress sighed before nodding his head.  
“I told you my family had ties to the royal court, the truth is we run it. I am the crown prince and was banished for going against my father’s wishes, the king’s wishes. Now it would seem he thinks I will come running back without a care in the world, but I refuse. I might be the prince, but I will not go back into that cage. I am free out here and I will stay that way. You can tell my father I said so.” The Dark Elf was furious, how dare that man try to drag him back. He had a good thing going for him, he was happy for the first time since his dear mother died and then he goes and does this!  
“Something tells me it won’t be that easy. Tell me, what does the king have planned? He already knows that Sirress doesn’t plan on marrying a woman and yet he is still trying to force it. Who is the woman and what does he gain by their marriage?” Heart wasn’t stupid, according to Sirress he had left home over twenty years ago, so why would his father demand him back so suddenly.  
“She is the Princess of Moon Cavern. With their marriage the people of both kingdoms will know nothing but peace and prosperity. I believe you met when you were children, the princess Dhisanva.” At the sound of the name the Dark Elf paled and cringed.  
“I will not marry that, that, I can’t even think of a bad enough name to call her!” Sirress exclaimed while waving his hands.  
“But he king demands it!” The knight urged. This was not going to end well, for anyone at this rate.  
“Perhaps you should speak to your father directly. I mean you are expected to return and it would give you a chance to see your mother again. You can tell him exactly how you feel and then we can continue to the mist region.” The woman offered. She could tell that the group was getting antsy about the idea of Sirress being forced into anything.  
“My future sister is right, you can tell him what is going to happen and if he tries anything we will be there to stop it.” Xnath encouraged. He would kill anyone who dare try to take away his Elf’s happiness.  
“Alright, lead us to the castle. It is time I dealt with my father.” The prince ordered, the knights bowing and turning to the direction of the gate. The group followed close behind and soon the sun disappeared.

 

Lines are in order

"My Prince, you must return home immediately. Stop this foolish resistance and come willingly."

"How dare you speak to the crowned Prince like that!"

"Silence."


	9. The Cold King of the Ever-Reaching Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sirress's father, the land he called home and join as the group go through even more trials and overcome their own fears.
> 
> I wish everyone a happy holiday and hope that this time of the year is filled with joy and good fortune. May the last month bring good news, times and friends to carry into the new year. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear from you and enjoy the next piece of the story.

Heart honestly wasn’t sure what to expect from the underground city. She had seen the lands of Goblins, Trolls and Dwarves and each one had their own style, but the Dark Elves home was a cross between beautiful and unwelcoming. The carvings and architect were stunning and yet it was cold and lifeless. There was no bright color, only shades of grays, deep purple and blacks. The size of the city was amazing considering it was all in a cave but without sunlight only eerie plants grew and the only light was from crystals, the Elves hair and their slightly glowing tattoos.  
“No offense Sirress but I don’t really like it down here. It’s hard to feel safe when you only now where one exit is.” Xnath whispered, walking beside the Elf. People were stopping in the streets to look at their group, some recognizing their banished prince with glee and others with disgust. It was enough to make the Orc move closer to his small friend.  
“It’s fine, I do not feel safe or welcomed here either. I can promise that we won’t be here long, I only need to tell my father that I will not come back, that he can remarry and have another heir if it is so important to him. I chose to be above ground, I chose my freedom and hope to find my happiness up there in the sunlight. If he can not accept that, then we will simply fight our way out.” The Elf prince clearly felt nothing for his father, but the group did feel bad about him losing his home and chance to visit his mother.  
“Look technically you are the heir to the throne, once he dies they have to inform you because you have to pass the crown onto someone else. The royal blood is from your mother’s side of the family right, therefore even if your father had another child it wouldn’t have the right to rule. Tell your council your decision and when that time comes you can return to do whatever you see fit.” Heart offered, Xutag nodding in agreement.  
“I know what I want. I want to live in the sun, I want to build the relationships between our people Heart, to be allies with all of you. I am tired of my people’s isolation, they will not grow that way.” Sirress stated with his head held high.  
“Now that is how a king should think. Only you can decide the future of your people my friend. Come back and lead them into the future you dream of, we will be there to help you.” Xnath encouraged with a smile. The young man beside him merely smiled in return.   
They were led through the streets and up a spiraling staircase towards the castle. Sirress could feel himself falter but every time he did Xnath or Heart were there to help him. The truth was he feared his father. He had ever since he was a small boy after his mother died. It was like she took all the love and joy with her, leaving the man cold and bitter. His greed knew no bounds and his hatred for all others grew like weeds in a garden, suffocating the beauty and life of all the plants. When the door opened he forced himself to take a deep breath and move forward. This had to end.  
“Now announcing the arrival of his royal highness, crowned prince Sirress Rohora Ziknath Kharthos. He has requested the court speak in common tongue in respect to his guests.” The door-man of the court exclaimed. His voice carrying clearly across the open space. Whispers immediately broke out and all eyes turned to them.  
“So, this is the group that my son has lowered himself to. A human girl and some Orcs, how pathetic. Sirress, it is time you stopped this foolishness and return to your duties as the prince of these lands. Your future wife has waited long enough for her wedding and it will not be put off any longer.” A broad Elf stated from the throne. It was made of carven stone and dead vines. It seemed to reflect his personality perfectly.  
“I agree that this foolishness should stop father, but not mine, yours. I am the only true heir to our lands and when the time comes I will retune to rule them, but that will not be until after your soul has left this plane. I have told you before, I will not wed someone I do not love. I will not be a tool for you to gain more power. You have destroyed all that my mother, the late queen strived so hard to build. She wanted us to learn of the outer worlds and to gain allies, to understand that we are equal and that no one is better than the other when born. I will not give up that mission, I will not be corrupted by your hatred. I came here to tell you my plans, to tell you that I do not fear you anymore and that I will not marry a woman when I love a man!” Sirress declared loudly, his head held high and proud. The members of the court all gasped dramatically while the king look ready to kill anything in his path. Then the princess came forward.  
“You dare to tell me you would rather marry a man than be with me. I am beautiful, powerful and have mastered every art that a lady of my stature should know. You can’t seriously expect me to accept such a thing. This man of your will die and you will be alone, then what will you do? Humans are not meant to love Elves.” Dhisanva hissed while moving closer and closer until she was right before him.  
“I said I love a man, not a human. I do not mean to only marry him in his culture but also in ours, I plan to bind my soul to him, to tie us together for all the fates to see. I will give him all my life, not just a fragment. If you were truly capable of love you would know my intentions, but all you see is power and a husband to bend to your will. This is my mother’s kingdom and you will have no control over it. You are wasting your time here princess, I would suggest you return home.” The Prince bit out, glaring coldly at her from his place beside Xnath.  
“I say you’re lying. If he was truly the love of your life, if you were willing to lose so much for him he would be here to support you. Yet all I see is a woman and some Orcs.” The princess mocked, her laugh filling the court. The Dark Elf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He remembered what Heart had told him the night she fought the Trolls. He had to trust in her eyes, that what she saw was real.  
“The man I love is standing right beside me, Xnath of the Steelborn clan. He is the one I wish to spend my days with, whom I wish to grow old with. I ask the court what you will do with this information, for the royal blood of my mother runs through my veins and I hold the right to the crown. Will you follow me and mine into the light or will you stay shrouded in the darkness casted by my father, an unfit king for the rest of your days?” The court was silent, some in shock and others thinking heavily on his words. Then a cackle filled the air.  
“This beast is who you wish to be with? He will never sit on a Dark Elf thrown. The mere thought of it is ridiculous. Now enough of your games Sirress, come and be my husband like a good little prince and maybe I’ll even let this creature stay as your pet.” Dhisanva laughed only to be slapped in the face by a furious Elf.  
“I will make this clear to all of you wish to speak poorly of not only Xnath but the others I have befriended as well. I will cut you down. I do not care what your title is, who your parents are or what color your blood is. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect. I am the crowned prince, I am the one who will be king, and I will marry whoever the hell I want. If Xnath will have me than he will be the King right beside me. I have had enough of this small-minded behavior. Once my father dies seek me out, but do not approach me again before that.” With that said he turned on his heel and led the group out of the courtroom. Heart however stayed behind for a moment.  
“Just to make this clear, I’m not a human. I’m an Azrian, and a princess at that. I look forward to becoming allies with king Sirress and helping his people raise to greatness once more, until then, if you so much as look at him or Xnath the wrong way I will bring an army down here so fast your head will spin.” The hunter warned, before turning to follow the others. She could only imagine what must be going through the poor Elf’s head.  
Sirress had led the group to the gardens of his home, easily following the path that led to the statue of his mother. She stood tall, dressed in her favorite gown, her hair in beautiful braids with a simple crown on her head. It was the marker for her grave, commissioned to capture her at her most radiant. The Orcs had stayed back when he approached and kneeled. Xutag knew his younger brother was still trying to figure out what to say when he nudged him closer. The Elf needed his Orc right now.  
“I take it this is your mother.” The Orc mumbled, feeling stupid because it was obvious who she was.  
“Yes, I wish you could have met her when she was alive. She was so kind and accepting, her beauty knew no bounds and she could grow the loveliest roses. She would have liked you, you know. She always had a soft spot for Orcs.” The smaller male said softly. Xnath looked up at the statue, trying to think of how to word his feelings.  
“I know that because it shows in you. You have every right to look down on others with how they treat you, but you don’t. You are kind and compassionate. You love to help others and are a wonderful healer, I knew about the roses because you always smelled like them, even though I had never smelt it before, I knew it was a rose of some sort. Your mother may have passed but she lives on in you and your actions. You will make a wonderful king who will lead these people into a new era. It won’t be easy, there will be many who disagree with your choice but if you meant what you said back there then it is a journey I would be honored to take with you.” Xnath whispered kneeling beside him to show his respect for the amazing woman he never got the chance to meet. Sirress froze beside him and closed his eyes, feeling tears run down his face.  
“I would love that very much Xnath, just as I love you.” His words were barely a whisper, but the Orc heard them and slowly they rose from the ground and embraced in a gentle hug. The Orc knew that they would make it and there in front of the grave of his would-be mother-in-law he made a vow to keep the vision Sirress had for his people alive. They would work hard and bring light back to this kingdom, until then he would do all he could to make him happy by his side.  
“They are truly perfect for each other, aren’t they?” Heart whispered as she approached the group who had moved further back to give the new couple some privacy. Xutag watched happily by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.   
“They will be wonderful rulers, Sirress for his vision and Xnath for his love of Sirress. I have never seen my brother so content, I am happy for them.” The older brother smiled, which faltered when he heard armor approaching.   
“It would seem that the king chose to ignore my threat and is going to try and force Sirress down the isle, come on guys let’s try to hold them off so Sirress can give a proper farewell to his mother.” The woman ordered, the Orcs more than happy to oblige.   
The fight was much louder than she had planned, and there were far more soldiers than she had expected. The streets turned into a battlefield and she had no doubt that by now Sirress and Xnath were fighting their own battle. Bringing her axe down on yet another soldier she cursed. At this point they would have to make a run for it, but who was to say if they would even stop once they were out of the kingdom. They might decide to hunt them down no matter where they went to try and force Sirress into marrying that princess.  
“Xutag, you’re the clan chieftain, right?” Heart called out over the sounds of battle. The Orc paused for only a moment.  
“Yes, though I don’t see how now is the time to discuss titles my dear one.” He called out before throwing two soldiers through a shop window.  
“Well, once Xnath and Sirress are married there is nothing that the king can do about it right?” The woman called out, cutting her way to his side.  
“That is true, Orcs mate for life, there is nothing any law can do to break that.” Xutag answered blocking attack at her back.  
“Then use your title as chieftain and marry them right now! We will have a fancy ceremony after all this shit with the Veiled Ones is done, but for now a quick wedding will have to do. I can be a witness and so can Azuk and Kogan, now what do you say?” The hunter asked before interrupting an attack made for his leg.  
“I say we need to get to them now!” The leader ordered, calling out to the others to make their way to the couple in the gardens. When they arrived, they were happy to see they hadn’t been captured and immediately Xutag made his way over to the couple. Heart, Azuk and Kogan held the guards off while the older brother explained the plan. With the two agreeing to the sudden ceremony the older Orc began the vows.   
“I need to cut your hands since we don’t have time to mix your blood in a bowl. Now Xnath, you know what to do.” Xutag stated while cutting his brother’s hand.  
“From this day forward, you are the heart of my heart.” Xnath stated placing his bloody hand in the middle of Sirress’s chest.  
“Now Sirress place your cut hand on Xnath’s chest and repeat these words.” Xutag ordered, the fighting getting closer to them as they spoke.  
“From this day forward, you are the soul of my soul.” Xutag recited.  
“From this day forward, you are the soul of my soul” Sirress repeated while placing his hand on Xnath’s chest.   
“From this day forward, you are the bone of each other’s bone, the blood of each other’s blood. Let all those here today witness that these two are now one!” Xutag declared, a smile on his face as the crowd froze and the soldiers stopped.   
“For this moment on, Xnath is my husband. Stop this foolish recovery mission and return to my father. Tell him that I have my mate, and therefore cannot take another.” Sirress shouted for everyone to hear. Elves came out from there homes and filled the streets trying to see the new royal couple. As the last of the soldiers returned to the castle a small child came up to the prince with a bouquet of flowers.  
“For you my prince, may you and yours have happiness.” The little girl chimed before running back to her mother and asking if she did it right. The woman smiled at her before looking at them and bowing elegantly.   
“All hail the royal couple!” A man from the street cried, followed by the cheers of the people. Flowers were thrown, and congratulations given. Xnath smiled and thanks them while rubbing the bac of his head. Here they were on the run moments ago and now the people were acting like they were on a parade though the city. Jumping onto the edge of a fountain Sirress raised in hand for silence.  
“I thank you all for your warm well wishes, Xnath and I can both feel your love and acceptance. However, we must be heading out now, we have a mission to complete. I ask that you wait for our return, for once this quest is over, I will be of age to take the throne from my father and bring back the ways of the late queen.” The Dark Elf announced, the following cheers filled the cavern.  
“My prince, I wish to give you and yours this gift. Before the king sealed the gates, I used to have an Orc blacksmith in my shop. He was a dear friend of your mothers, and left these lovely rings, cast in diamond to never break. Now I know Orcs use beads, but these were to be a gift to you when you were married, so I feel it is only right for you to have them.” The old Elf said, his aged hands holding out two beautiful diamond rings.  
“Thank you very much, they are truly lovely. Do you know the name or village the Orc was from? I’m sure Xnath would like to than him in person as well.” Sirress questioned, gaining a nod from his Orc and a smile from the Elf.  
“If I remember correctly he was from the Frozen Path. His people have a town in the valley behind it. His name was Tress. Now you best be off, I can hear the royal procession starting up, no doubt your father is furious over this.” The old Elf teased with a wink and a wave.  
“This way, I will show you to the main gates.” A soldier offered, the group taking off after him.  
“Why are you helping me now?” The Dark Elf asked, watching as the city began to thin out around them.  
“Technically I am helping the crowned prince and his husband continue on their journey with a proper guarded dismissal. You are the hope for our people, all we want is your happiness, if you can find it out there, then I will see to it you get out of here.” The guard admitted quietly.   
“I see, then we thank you. Please after we are through, pretend to chase us so that it looks as though you are following my father’s orders. I don’t want you punished for your loyalty.” The prince stated softly.  
“As you wish your highness. May you have a safe journey.” With those final words they group was out of the gates and running into the passage of rock.


	10. A Moment Before the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team takes some time before moving onto the next leg of their journey. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe New Year's celebration and are able to go into 2019 with a smile.

Once the group was certain they could stop they made camp. With their bed rolls out, dinner cooking and silence around them, they could finally relax. It was in that silence that Heart broke out laughing. Seeing the looks she was getting she tried to calm down to explain.  
“I’m sorry but can you imagine your father’s face right now? I mean his only child got married after refusing to wed twice and he wasn’t even there to have a say in it. Then there is that princess who is going to have to go home and tell her people that she was rejected and not even invited to the wedding! I’m sorry but I just find it funny because that was such a huge no-no.” The woman laughed once more, this time joined by the others.  
“I’m glad it was done in front of mother’s grave. It felt like she was blessing us. Though we will need to have a proper ceremony once this adventure of ours is done. Xnath what do you want to do with the rings?” Sirress asked his husband, who was staring at the small bands intently.  
“Well they aren’t beads, but if you’re ok with it I would like to wear these instead. I can think of a few braids that will hold them.” The Orc supplied with a small smile. These rings were made by an Orc for an Elf, they showed that their people could get along.  
“I agree. If you’re ok with it I would like to secure yours with an Elven braid, then you can place yours in my hair with which ever braid you’d like.” The Dark Elf suggested with a small smile. Xnath was next to him in a second, already brushing out his old braid to make place for his new one. Sirress simply smiled at his antics before settling down to braid his hair.  
“You know, you haven’t had a moment to place your bead in your hair either Xutag. Would you like me to do it for you?” Heart asked, her voice soft as Azuk hummed over the pot of food and Kogan strummed his small guitar.  
“I would be most honored my dear one.” The large Orc whispered before moving to sit next to his brother, who grinned upon seeing him.  
“That’s a lovely braid Sirress, Xnath is quite lucky.” The woman said while gently running her fingers through her own mate’s hair. She loved braiding hair, it was relaxing and reminded her of home. There was a peaceful aura that settled over the camp has the group relaxed and the couples were able to take a moment to be just that.  
“I’ve never seen a braid quite like that one before, where did you learn it?” Sirress asked while gazing intently at Xutag’s new braid, it had taken her a little bit of time due to all his beads and charms.  
“This is the braid most of our warrior’s wear. It’s called a pull through braid.” The hunter explained while staring at the hair lovingly. He really had such nice hair.  
“Now I believe it is my turn to braid yours my dear one.” Xutag whispered before moving her to sit in his lap. However, once her hair was down he seem a little overwhelmed. He never realized just how long her hair was. He smiled when she passed him a bag full of beads and charms.  
“Could you put those in too, please.” Her voice was soft, and he felt pride fill him. From now on it was his duty to tend to her hair and he loved the very idea.  
“Of course, my dear.” Once more the camp went into a soft calm. The slight humming and strumming of strings the only thing filling the air.  
“There, all done.” Xnath exclaimed happily. Looking down at his Elf the Orc grinned. The Dark Elf’s long locks were braided to one side and fell elegantly over his shoulder, and there at the end, secured tightly into his hair was the diamond ring to mark their marriage. It was absolutely stunning and matched the Elf’s personality perfectly.  
“It’s wonderful brother, you have been paying attention after all.” Xutag teased while still tenderly braiding his dear Heart’s hair. She had many charms and beads, so he was slowly placing them by color and shape, while keeping the hair loose so the weight wouldn’t pull on her scalp. Sirress was smiling softly and pointed to Heart. The small hunter was practically in a daze, her eyes half closed and her body slouching slightly.  
“I wonder if her injuries were bothering her at all? I’ve never seen her so unguarded.” Azuk stated calmly while bring over some of the soup he made. Sirress and Xnath took it with a smile and sat back down while Xutag simply said he would get some after he was done.  
“I think she just likes having someone play with her hair. I find it very relaxing myself.” The Elf offered before taking a bite of his food. The Orcs nodded in agreement before going back to eating. They would be heading deeper into the passage and soon enter the mist region. Who knew what they would face there.  
“Heart believes that the Veiled Ones are being controlled by a single person, but what if that’s not the case. Seeing my father so desperate to form an alliance with Dhisanva and her lands made me think that perhaps this Veiled Master has allies too. Maybe that is how they are getting into the other regions so easily.” The Elf stated while grabbing some water.  
“It would make sense, but why would someone willingly let an enemy enter their land when they know it will lead to the slaughter of their people?” Kogan asked, a look of unease painting his face.  
“They may have not known what would happen, or they could have been forced. We already know that whoever is behind this uses black magic, what would stop them from infecting any one who refuses them entry. I know numerous spells that would strip someone of their free will. They end up shells of who they once were, broken and despondent. There is a reason such magic is taboo and the longer you are under the effects the more the residual magic filters into the mind and disrupts it. I have seen kings brought to their knees from a single casting, and after words they were so violent and untrusting that they killed what remaining citizens they had.” Heart explained softly, her eyes distant as memories of old filled her mind.  
“So not only do we have to possibly fight armies, but we can’t even kill them because they aren’t aware of what is happening?” Xnath questioned, clearly not liking the odds.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, of course we kill them. It would be a mercy compared to having their minds torn apart, or worse only their leader is controlled, and they follow them any way. There is a difference between loyalty and honor. If you follow someone because they are someone you wish to aid and see succeed that is loyalty but if you follow that person even knowing they are wrong, that innocent lives will be lost than you have no honor. You need to be able to step back and do what is right no matter what you might owe someone.” The woman stated, clearly experienced on the subject.  
“I think I might know someone willing to work with the Veiled Ones voluntarily.” Azuk offered, his voice low and obvious discomfort on his face.  
“Who?” Xutag asked, not liking where he figured the conversation was going.  
“My father. He is so power hungry and cruel. He runs our clan with an iron fist, no one dares to anger him. His ideals are barbaric at best, he holds no respect for women and certainly not humans. He still uses slaves, it’s one of the reasons I left.” The Orc confessed, shame filling his gut at the thought of who he was related to.  
“If that is true, will you be able to fight him?” The hunter asked, not wanting to ask, but needing the answer.  
“Of course, I am dead to him as he is dead to me. My loyalty and honor are with Xutag, he is my leader and the one I will follow. Should we cross paths I will fight, and only stop with death.” The healer announced determined. He owned everything to Xutag, he was the one that found him, half dead and disowned. He hadn’t hesitated to offer him a place at his side, sharing his home and food as though they were childhood friends.  
“We won’t have to intervene then, I never doubted your loyalty but if you were not confident to fight him I would have done it myself. I plan to be your leader’s mate, that means you are my family as well. I will do everything in my power to ensure my family is happy and taken care of. However, knowing he would be willing to reach out to someone like this does make me worry. From what we know the Veiled Ones were turned against their will, I have no idea how strong someone wanting that curse could become.” Heart explained to the group. The news did not bode well for them.  
“We also have to consider that the mist is a lawless region. It fell to war long ago and never recovered. We won’t be able to trust anyone we meet there and will have to have a proper watch going forward.” Kogan added while adding wood to the fire.  
“That won’t be a problem, I am proficient with rune barriers and can guarantee our protection on that front. I also made these while I was recovering, they’re totems that will protect you from dark intent. If someone tries to corrupt you or control you it will glow and alert you to the enemy. Never take them off, I don’t care who it is that tells you too, even if it’s me. Going into the enemy’s land give them the advantage, I can’t guarantee there won’t be illusions, so this point going forward we do not take these off.” The woman ordered. The men all nodded in agreement before placing their necklaces on. The leather was thick and corded, the totems carved from a bluish-green stone.  
“What are these anyway?” Sirress asked, shifting his between his fingers.  
“Ancient troll totems meant to ward off all evil. I was taught how to carve them from a Troll Magi. He was cold and cruel, but he enjoyed the challenge of training me. It’s not a story I would like to get into right now but short of them having an even stronger Troll Magi these will be more than enough to keep your minds safe.” Once again, her eyes got a distant look to them, making the men around share a look.  
“My dear one, how is it you know so much of this magic?” Xutag asked, knowing it was on everyone’s mind. The small woman flinched. She knew she’d have to tell them, she had to if she was to have a life with her Orc.  
“Azrian soldiers live within one realm for the most part, once you are old enough to hold a blade you are entered into the academy. Once you graduate from it you are placed in the army for a minimum of ten years. At the end of those ten years you are given a choice to continue service or to go through the coming of age ceremony, the first death. This is when we begin our search for our heart-mates. No one tells you what kind of worlds are out there, some with magic, some without. Some lives will be good, and others will be hell. There is one trait all Azrian share, blood-lust. Therefore, we are warriors, we turned our need for death towards the darkness and became soldiers who hunted the true evil in worlds wile seeking out our heart-mate.” She looked up to make sure they were following her story so far. Seeing them watching her intently she continued.  
“Normally an Azrian finds their partner within the first two hundred lives. The odd few take up to five hundred lives. However, those who are still unmated after that are said to become darker, they are unbalanced due to missing half of their soul and begin to fall prey to the dark around them. I am once of those few, I am older than seven hundred lives and I won’t lie, I became bitter and angry. I felt the call of the dark and I answered. I learnt dark magic, mastered it, thrived on it, but when it came down to how I used it I was different than my teachers. I refused to torture innocent people, to turn others into my slaves, as a result I was placed under the power of my master and forced to do horrendous acts. I will never be able to cleanse the blood from my hands, I will never stop hearing those screams. I don’t fully understand it myself, but somehow I broke free, I managed to turn the magic back on him.” Her voice was shaking along with her hands, she had never told anyone about these events before. Xutag pulled her to him, his own heart breaking at what she had told him.  
“I forced him to take his own life, willed him and all who followed him in that church to die. There was blood and fire, people screamed, and others rushed for water, but I only remember someone pulling me out and screaming for help. I died that night and woke up in another world, I was so corrupted and felt so dirty that I almost tore my skin off trying to wash the blood away. It was when some men attacked me that I discovered I could make them follow my will by merely thinking it. It was addicting and terrifying at the same time. I became a monster without even realizing it. Then I met Vorik and saw myself in those mad green eyes. Yorik found me in the armory crying and took me in, he hid me from Vorik and kept me safe as I cleansed the dark magic from my system.” She admitted, sinking into her Orc’s arms.  
“Azrian’s are technically demons, though we are so much more, we have demon blood running in our veins, it is what made the dark so addicting. Yorik understood what I was and what I feared so deeply, he had witnessed his own brother fall to it. In the end a war broke out, the people rose to overthrow Vorik and as thanks to Yorik for helping me, I led the people to victory. Yorik and I have had a bond unlike anything else ever since. He is my most trusted advisor.” Heart finished, feeling anxious about what the others would now think about her, would they still want to be near her knowing a sliver of her past.  
“I see, so my brother is really so much more than a lover to you, isn’t he? I mean he is your heart-mate which means you feel complete with him. I’m glad that he has you and that you won’t have to face the dark alone anymore.” Xnath determined, a smile on his face while Sirress nodded in agreement. Kogan seemed saddened by what she went through, but it was Azuk who caught her off guard.  
“Just how many lives have you lived? You seemed genuinely worried about telling us this, is it because you were closer to falling than even you would care to admit?” The Orc asked, eyes locked on her form.  
“I have lived one thousand two hundred and ninety-four lives. There is only three other Azrians who have been that old without a mate and all of them fell to the dark. I won’t lie, I have done terrible things for the sheer joy of doing them, but I have never openly slaughtered people for the sake of blood. I directed my rage to the battle field and killed those I was paid to kill.” The woman confessed, she wouldn’t lie, she accepted her sins.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was upset, I just don’t like seeing you like this. You have been through so much, I wanted to know so we could have an idea of how bad it was, it shows us just how strong you truly are.” Azuk stated, panicked by how she seemed to shy away from him. Xutag held her protectively but the Orc knew even his arms couldn’t shield her from her past.  
“I know the dark, that is why I want to destroy the one behind this, it’s a disease, it will choke out all life until there is nothing but mountains of corpses. The fact that they can curse so many creatures tells me they live in the darkness, there is no negotiating, only death.” Her tone struck them all, there would be no mercy to those involved, something that they were fine with.  
“We will camp here tonight, then we move into the border at dawn. We will need to keep our guard up and move carefully going forward.” Xutag stated, moving the emotionally exhausted woman to her bed, and curling beside her. They had finished the soup while she told them her history, now they were ready for rest. Touching his bead gently, the Orc vowed that she would never fall to the darkness again.


	11. Trails Stained Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter to Orc Heart, old friends return and darkness moves ever closer.
> 
> *WARNING*  
> This chapter contains mentions of violent rape. Do not read if mentions of rape are a trigger.

As morning settled in and the group packed up Heart couldn’t help but feel on edge. The wind carried ash and blood, coming from behind them. The fact caused the group concern, it wasn’t strong enough to have come from the Elven kingdom which meant it could possibly come from a village behind them. Sirress kept a close eye on the woman, while she didn’t care for Judith, she wasn’t heartless. Not only that but it was a sign that they were slowly being boxed in.  
“I don’t like this.” Xnath huffed, he hated feeling confined. The others agreed, but they kept moving. Heart had never been to the mist region and maps were difficult to come by, making the woman even more cautious than usual.  
“I used to run away as a child and hide in a nearby village, I don’t know if it still stands but it should be coming up.” The Dark Elf offered. Just then Heart turned and stared intently into the distance, her slightly pointed ears twitching. Then she was off, her steed racing in the direction of the border. The others followed, quickly catching up to see they were approaching a small town. Then Sirress heard it and urged his mare faster.  
“Sirress, Heart what’s wrong?” Xnath called out as the two gained distance.  
“It’s Maisy, she’s hurt!” Sirress called out, he had known the young woman since she was a small girl and had heard her whimpers often when she fell as a child. Hearing such a sound now meant she was in serious pain.  
As the two arrived in the town, if one could call it that, they were horrified. Injured people filled the streets, most covered in soot and blood. Clothes were torn and most of them were women and children with only a handful of men. Lines of these injured people poured out of shops waiting for treatment or food. Some walked around with pails of water offering drinks and damp rags. Soon they were joined by the Orcs and the group stood in shock.  
“Can you find her?” Sirress asked while scanning the crowds. Heart nodded before slightly lifting her head to scent the air. Closing her eyes, she focused, ash, blood, tears, stress and panic filled her senses but then two scents she knew well. Nile’s and Maisy’s scent filled her nose and she followed it through the mass of people. Stopping by an ally she watched as Sirress called out. Soon he was tackled by a small woman followed by a tall man. Both bandaged and bruised.  
“Sirress, thank the gods you’re alright!” The small woman cried, clinging to the Dark Elf. Once she pulled back she saw Heart and proceeded to latch onto her. The hunter held her close and tensed when she smelt the rotting flesh.  
“We need to set up a camp, Azuk I’m going to need your help on getting some fresh bandages and salves ready. Maisy you need to let me tend to your injuries, I can smell infection starting on the both of you.” Heart stated while scanning for a safe place to make camp. Xutag peered around the run-down town and finally decided it would be safer to set up at the edge of the masses, tucked away into the trees.  
“What happened here?” Azuk asked while prepping everything as the others set up camp and the siblings rested. Kogan was making dinner, Sirress and Heart set up safety runes and Xutag and Xnath had set up the bed rolls and began to make a fire. They were all tense as people kept looking at what they had with greedy eyes.  
“It all happened so fast, monsters came from the forest and attacked the town. We were able to hold them off for the first three days but then more and more arrived. Eventually the gates gave in and it became a free for all. People were throwing each other at the beasts while pillaging and running for their lives. Woman were being raped right there in the streets!” Niles started, his face pale and scarred.  
“We grabbed what ever we could and fought our way out and ran to the closest village, however, they soon followed. It was like they were cleansing the very earth itself, anyone who stood against them was hunted and killed, or worse, taken as slaves. Many of my friends were taken by the males and then killed once they had had their way with them.” Maisy continued, almost catatonic. The group went silent for a moment.   
“Are all these people from the near by towns?” Kogan wondered aloud, skilled eyes watching the masses.  
“Not all of them but most of them. It’s terrible, we need to work together but now all the men are doing is stealing and raping. They’re no better than the monsters that drove us from our home.” Niles bit out, cautious and tired, a deadly combination. Slowly Heart placed her hand on Maisy’s, the question in her eye clear. It only took a moment for the young woman to break down. Her brother looked like he was going to be sick while the Orcs looked ready to kill.  
“Maisy, sweet heart I need to check to make sure nothing was seriously damaged. I know you don’t want to but if you get an internal infection you will die. Xutag and Xnath will hold up the blankets so no one will see anything ok?” Heart made sure to speak softly, Niles was already riled up over what had happened to his sister and their home, seeing her in more distress could lead to him going on a man hunt.  
“I understand, please, I don’t want to feel them touching me anymore.” The small pixie-like woman whimpered, eyes cast down. Heart pulled the woman close and felt rage cloud her vision, she knew what multiple men felt like, you began to hate yourself if it isn’t address carefully. The two Orcs held the blanket against their backs, so they weren’t facing the two women, neither wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable then she already did.  
Heart did her best to mask her emotions but seeing the state of her friend’s body made her want to kill every man in the vicinity. She was covered in bruises and cuts, her legs and hips black and swollen with welts. She was clearly torn internally, and the hunter knew she would have to channel some of her own energy into the woman if she were to heal properly. It was the cuts to her lower abdomen that really worried her, if it wasn’t healed in time and carefully at that, she wouldn’t be able to have children. Then again given what happened to her, she may never trust a man with her body even after it physically recovered.   
“How bad is it?” Maisy asked, her voice barely a whisper. The older woman looked up into her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“It’s bad, I’m going to have to use an advanced technique to ensure you heal properly but first I want you to relax. My hands are going to glow, and you will feel a warm sensation spread through your body, that is my energy. It is what allows me to heal so quickly, I’m going to lend some to you so that if you chose to have a family later in life you will be able to. I unfortunately can’t do anything about the scars that will be left behind, and I can’t salvage your eye either, but I can help with the infection.” Heart explained gently. She had kept this skill hidden due to the strain it placed on her own body, but this was Maisy, the girl who had wormed her way into her heart without even trying.  
“I trust you, I just want to be myself again.” The pixie-like girl whispered.  
“Oh Maisy, those men may have taken something, but they will never change who you are. The face that you are standing, right here, right now is proof of that. You survived and in that situation that’s all you can do. Never think for even a second you are anything less.” The hunter stated urgently. She wouldn’t let her friend become a shell of who she was.  
“But who is going to want me now? Look at me, I’m hideous.” The girl cried, falling to her knees and into the arms of the woman before her.  
“You are beautiful. There are many cultures where scars and survival only add to ones worth and radiance. You will find someone who sees you for the wonderful person that you are.” The hunter insisted, earning a small if slightly disbelieving smile.  
“Thank you, Heart, you are a good friend.” Maisy admitted quietly. The exam ended shortly after, the small girl healed as much as the Azrian could manage. She was exhausted, her nose bleeding from the strain and effort. Xutag immediately pulled her into his arms, worried for her health. After assuring him that she just needed rest he settled them down by the fire, the runes holding strongly and the others eating silently.   
“I wanted to ask something of you Heart, even though we already owe you so much. We want to come with you. I now we aren’t fighters like you and the others, but we can act as base camp medics and hunters, providing meals and cleaning the dirty bandages. We won’t slow you down I promise.” Maisy stated, standing tall next to her brother, hands clenched. Heart shared a look with the others, who all nodded to her and Xutag. It would be their decision as they were the leaders.   
“I honestly do not feel comfortable leaving you both here. It would be easy enough to teach you the basic runes needed for a secure camp and it would allow us better rest to come back and have everything ready for us. What do you think beloved?” Heart admitted calmly, before looking up at her future husband.  
“I agree with you. I too would hate to leave you here, you are strong but the men in this village, there is something dark and sick in their eyes. I believe it would be best if you came with us.” The large Orc stated, smiling in a welcoming manner.  
“Then it’s settled, welcome to our, our, what are we exactly?” Sirress questioned.  
“We are a group of mercenaries?” Kogan answered sounding unsure.  
“No, we are more than that, I believe we could very well become a guild maybe even an army.” Heart insisted.  
“We are an alliance, we hold members from different races, Orc, Azrian, Dark Elf and now Human. The Alliance’s Army, and together we will take down the Veiled Ones.” Xutag announced, making the group raise their glasses in a salute.  
“I couldn’t agree more, perhaps we can unite even more allies in the battle against the Veiled Master.” Heart chimed, only to tense when a group of men approached them, a dark look in their eyes.  
“Hand over the women and supplies and we won’t kill you.” The leader demanded, seemingly having no fear over the fact that there were four Orcs and a Dark Elf present.  
“Yeah, I want to have some fun with that Elf you have there.” Another man called, making the others cheer.  
“Seriously, I’m a fucking man, and if you think for one second you can threaten our friends guess again. Last time I checked Orcs were very protective of their mates.” Sirress bit out, face flushed with rage.  
Before anything more could be said, Heart began to whisper something. It was a language they were unfamiliar with yet instinctively knew to avoid. The woman’s hands began to glow before she thrust them towards the ground and vines shot out and wrapped around the men. They screamed, begging for mercy but she paid it no mind. Her rage was too much, she wanted them to suffer for what they did. They were nothing and she was going to show them that.  
“Shouldn’t someone stop her?” Azuk asked in concern. There was a look in her eyes that made him worry, he didn’t want her to fall to the dark again.  
“I don’t see why; these bastards deserve to die.” Niles growled. His sister placed her hand on his arm.  
“They may deserve this, but Heart doesn’t. Look at her, she is exhausted and still holding them prisoner.” Maisy whispered. Standing straight, the small woman marched over to the hunter and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
“Heart, you need to let them go. There are other women who deserve to get back at them, let them decide how they are punished. Please, you’re hurting yourself.” Maisy kept her voice gentle, even though she was terrified of being this close to such vile men. She could feel herself shaking but she held strong to her friend’s shoulder.  
It was quiet for a moment before the hunter slowly got up from her kneeled position on the ground, moving back to her mate. She kept her eyes down, knowing if she saw those bastards again she’d finish the job. The men collapsed, crawling away while glaring and whispering promises. Maisy felt her knees give out only to be held up by two thick green arms. Without any hesitation, Azuk lifted her into his arms and sent his scariest glare at the group, making them pale even further and retreat.   
“I don’t get it; how did they get past the rune?” Kogan asked once they had regrouped into a tight circle around the fire. They had checked and none of them had been damaged or erased.  
“They have a magic wielder amongst them. The runes were useless, and they knew it, it would also explain why they were so fearless.” Heart explained, an unsettling feeling crawling up her back. It was the same one she felt when they first arrived at the Trapp Inn.  
“In that case we should clean camp and get moving, the more space between them and us the better.” Xutag ordered, watching as the group got to work. They had two more members, and even with their injuries they made better time then they usually would. As they rode into the dark of the forest, they did their best to ignore the cries and fires behind them.


	12. Hazards in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late chapter post, my toddler is teething and my account on word expired. 
> 
> The new territory causes havoc for our heroes and a new creature lurks in the darkness. Is he friend, foe or simply a fiend?
> 
> Enjoy and as always, feedback is welcomed.

Chapter 11

They rode straight through into the late dawn, not even stopping when Maisy fell asleep, instead simply having her brother and Azuk ride along her side to prevent her from falling. The screams never faded, and the burning shadows from growing fires followed them deeper into the unknown lands. By the time they had stopped to make a small camp so that she could tend to the sibling’s injuries it was clear to all that the hunter was on edge.   
“Heart, what’s wrong?” Maisy asked, her voice low as if she was afraid to draw attention. The action made the older woman flinch, she was like that once. She had gone over the encounter in the village over and over again but there had been no sign of a magic user that could have breached her wards.  
“It’s nothing for now, lets get some more healing done and then you will need to eat little miss. Xutag will stand guard, and I will not let us move forward until I am certain your body can handle it. The same goes for you Niles so wipe that smirk off your face.” The Azrian hissed, the Orcs all nodding in agreement. Sirress was silent, knowing more about the woman’s unspoken habits. There was something genuinely wrong and she didn’t know what, so she was staying silent.  
“Heart, I would like to speak to you privately once you’re done please.” The Dark Elf made a point to hold her gaze, seeing her calculate what it was he wanted to talk about.   
“Of course, Sirress, just give me a moment to ensure infection hasn’t set in.” Her voice was clipped, something no one had ever heard her use towards her friend. Still he held his ground and nodded before returning to his husband’s side.   
The camp was silent as she tended to the two new members, only the occasional sound of the stew being stirred cutting through. Then the woman came back from around the make shift curtain and locked eyes with the Elf before they walked away.  
“What is going on through that brilliant mind of yours? And don’t give me that I don’t know yet crap.” The Elf bit out. They were in no mans land, moving blind and didn’t know what the hell was waiting for them at the end of the road.  
“There was no mage in the village, which means it was a demon, which means we aren’t just facing monster but also demons and summoners and Rah only knows what else. I don’t have a game plan for this, I have no way of saying any of us will live through this, and for the first time in my life I am genuinely afraid of death.” Heart confessed, fear flashing in her eyes for only a moment.   
“What do you mean a demon, how can you be so sure?” The Elf didn’t like questioning her but at the same time he had never actually seen a demon.  
“Azrians are tied to demons, we share blood with them. When we were outside the Trapp in, when we first met Xutag and the others I was on edge and couldn’t figure out why, do you remember that?” Her voice was soft, and she waited until he nodded before continuing.  
“They never stopped following me. Every hunt, every camp, I always had the familiar feeling tickling my senses. I realized it was a demon, but it never bothered us, so I figured it was a messenger for the council. Now though I fear it was a scout.” The confession left him reeling.   
“We need to tell the others about this now.” There was no doubt in her mind that he wasn’t asking but stating.  
“Fine.” Her answer made him pause but only for a moment before he led them back to the group. It was silent, all eyes on the pair.  
“Well Sirress, aren’t you going to tell them?” Her voice held no emotion.  
“We have been followed by a scout, a demon that has been tracking Heart.” The Dark Elf claimed. Immediately the group turned their gaze to the small woman who stood her ground.  
“I will not lie and say it’s not my fault because it is. I assumed the demon was from the council, sent to spy on me and allow them to make yet another attempt to force a mating bond. Yet when it didn’t do anything, I simply figured they realized that I had found my heart-mate. Clearly this was not the case, it was a scout, able to locate me by my soul mark.” Her voice was calm and eerily detached.  
“What do we do? I mean if we are being stalked by a demon that means whoever is behind this has someone that can control it! Or worse they can control demons themselves!” Niles exclaimed, getting a sharp elbow to his ribs from his sister.  
“I will deal with it. I can track it just as easily as it can find me. I will kill it after tracing its origin. Now I have made two new totems for you too, wear them, never take them off. You are going to keep moving, slowly and use these bells to keep tabs on each other. I will be as fast as possible.” Heartfilia ordered, her voice firm and yet her eyes held no light, no fire.  
“Dear one, I do not like this idea, we are better off staying together.” Xutag explained, his voice almost pleading.   
“There is no choice, we need to make sure other summons can not trace us, killing the scout will allow me to leave a false trail. Do not worry beloved, I will not leave you so soon after finding you. There is no force in this or any other world that can take me from you, you are my home and I will always be able to find my way back to you.” With those parting words the small woman shot off into the dark mist.  
“You heard her, let’s get moving. I want a single file, Niles and Maisy will be in the center for safety. We will make sure that we cover enough ground for Heart to feel safe about rejoining us.” The Orc leader ordered out, his voice stern and yet soothing.   
As she sprinted though the mist, her senses spread out to alert her to anything in her territory the hunter grit her teeth. She felt foolish for allowing something like this to happen and hated having to leave the group with such a huge gap in its security. Still the council had done such things in the past, so desperate for her to return that they had even attempted to drug her into a false bond. It was for that reason she had never returned home, even if it meant she missed her family and siblings growing up. Skidding to a stop she focused on the heartbeats around her.   
“You can come out, I know you are there.” Her voice rang with authority. From the shadows of a bush, two yellow eyes peered up at her. The small scout was shaking in fear, clearly knowing it was facing something far stronger than itself.   
“I am Kreep, I serve the cold one. Please do not kill Kreep star-born. Kreep will leave you and pack alone but cold one will send others. Cold one wants star-born for plans.” The shadow creature squeaked, shrinking back under the bush as she raised her brow.  
“What plans does the cold one have for me Kreep?” Her voice was lower, an attempt to not have the little being die where it stood.  
“Kreep was told to watch because cold one needed to know where you were. He said he planned to give you to true mate, not Orc. Kreep only do as told, but Kreep will leave and never come near star-born again. Please do not kill Kreep.” The shadow whimpered.   
“If you were summoned then he will find you now matter what, something tells me you are not strong enough to break your contract with him. It would make more sense to kill you.” Her words made Kreep shriek and throw up his little black arms in panic.  
“Kreep not summoned, Kreep was made!” His cry filled the space making her stare at the little shadow in disbelief.   
“You were made?” Her voice was almost a whisper.  
“Yes, Kreep was made in the cold one’s lab. Kreep was deemed a failure and made scout, others died in lab or were taken to the rings.” It was clear the little beast thought very little of itself and yet it was clear that it wished to survive.  
“Tell me Kreep, why do you want to live? It sounds like you have a horrible life so why not let death claim you?” Her question seemed to spark something in the shadow as its eyes became wide and almost happy.  
“Kreep wishes to live so Kreep can be free. Kreep is not good for fighting but Kreep has excellent memory and can get information very easily. Kreep wants you and others to kill cold one so Kreep can serve star-born as a free monster.” It squealed before getting shy and ducking back under the bush.  
“You want to serve me?” Heart almost laughed at the thought but remained quiet when she saw the determined shake of its head.  
“You are heir to the fire throne, my brothers and I know who you are and who you will be. You would never make creatures like us, not be weapons and kill. Kreep knows you will be fair ruler, that you will light ways for us in the dark. Kreep wishes to serve that light, not to die.” The shadow proclaimed, still shaking but seemingly getting better speech.  
“If I were to take you with me, to allow you to help us, would you?” Her question caused the shadow to shoot from its place under the bush and into her arms. It seemed Kreep was like a black cloud with little arms and big eyes, almost appearing to be cute.  
“Kreep would be most loyal to you, Kreep would do whatever asked, but to have Kreep means you have to beat them?” The shadow beast squeaked while forcing her head towards three large black demon dogs.  
“They came to collect Kreep, cold one must know Kreep is bad.” If possible, the shadow creature became even smaller in her hold. Thinking fast the hunter shoved Kreep into her bag and drew her axes, she came to kill, and she would.  
The dogs crouched low to the ground before lunging, the small woman easily dodging and countering with quick strikes of her blades. The entire time her new companion screamed in her bag. It was apparent that these creatures were not standard demons and recalling Kreep’s words about there being others made her cringe. Transmutation on living things was forbidden but there were always those who broke the law.   
The dogs were dense but not solid, her axes cutting through them but not damaging them, instead her blades seemed to dull and get heavier. On top of that, they didn’t move like normal canines, everything was stiff and disjointed, not fluid and swift. Dodging another strike the woman weighed her options, on one had she could use magic, on the other not knowing what and how these things were made meant her magic could backfire and kill Kreep. Her mind made up she turned on her heel and ran.  
“Kreep, those things were made like you right? Do you know how?” Her voice was low as she took to the trees, her eyes cutting through the mist and glowing an eerie red.  
“Kreep saw them mad with black ink and smoke. Then cold one forces them into a form.” The little creature whimpered, ducking back into the bag.  
“Forced into a form? What the hell?” The woman hissed, before stopping. The black smoke hounds skidded to a halt under her, staring at her bag and licking their chops. Just then the woman got an idea. Opening her palm, she let a small flame appear, then through it as the hounds. The effect was instant as fire coated its form and it faded to nothingness. Casting the fire at the other two and having thee same result she dropped from the tree.   
“How did you do that? No one ever survives dogs.” Kreep asked in awe.   
“You said they were made from ink and smoke, ink is flammable, and fire eats oxygen, so it was the best choice. I’m just thankful they didn’t explode. Now we should catch up to the others and you can tell me more about this cold one.” The woman stated before taking off in a sprint  
“The cold one is very powerful, he builds armies for the dark one.” Kreep explained, yellow eyes blinking up at her.  
“Wait the cold one isn’t the one behind all of these monsters attacking? Did the cold one make the Veiled Ones?” Heart asked, blood racing.  
“No, the dark one made them, the cold one serves the dark one, he makes monsters for him to curse and let loose on others. The rings are where they fight to see who is strongest. The cold one is like you, from the stars.” Kreep whispered as if sensing what the news meant.  
“What do you mean? Do you have names for them Kreep, other than cold one and dark one?” The woman hissed, her mind searching for anyone from Azrian who would take part in such honourless killing.  
“Kreep heard their names but was beating for hearing. Kreep was told to never say those names again or else he would have something worse done to him.” The shadow whimpered.   
“I need to know those names, my kind are vast and it is rare for there to be more than one per world. Please Kreep, I need you to tell me.” The woman urged just as a scream ripped through the mist.  
“Maisy!” The hunter called out, racing in her direction. The shadow in her bag silent as they broke into a pocket of clear space. There being held above the ground was the pixie lie woman who was franticly trying to free herself. Azuk was on the ground struggling to get up while Kogan was guarding Niles. Xutag and Xnath were no where to be seen nor was Sirress.   
Drawing her blades and gritting her teeth the small Azrian shot forward and went for the creature’s legs. It looked like a giant bug, with six legs, eight beady green eyes and an armor like shell. Her axes barely made a scratch against it and Maisy was looking more scared by the second. Deciding to up her game she channeled her fire into her blades and attacked again.  
“Kreep will tell you the names now! The dark one is Kreaos and the cold one is Drios! Please don’t be made and light Kreep on fire!” The little shadowed bellowed from its place in her bag. The news startled the hunter and nearly made her hit Maisy with her flaming weapons. Staggering to a stop she let her mind register what she had just been told before her rage hit new heights leading her to a new charge at the bug. This thing was made by them! Nothing would stop her from destroying it!  
Her blades cut through the arms holding her friend, before gutting it. Its shrill screams filled the air while her body shook in rage. The small human had rushed to Azuk’s side, hoping to the gods he wasn’t too hurt. The large Orc was more concerned about his leader’s mate, her entire body was tense and the air around her seemed to be charged. He watched as she took a deep breath before she turned her gaze to him and made her way over.  
“Azuk, are you alright?” Her voice was soft and collected, like she was restraining herself. Her hands glowed as she moved them over his body, yet not once did she touch him, clearly not wanting to upset Xutag even though he wasn’t there.  
“I’m sore, few broken ribs, some puled muscles but nothing major. The mist came in and we got separated, that bug attacked, I tried to keep Maisy safe, but it hit me like a boulder.” The disdain was clear in his voice but the woman they were talking about seemed charmed that he took such a hit for her.  
“Don’t lie, you have fractures in both arms and your left leg, all of your ribs are broken, and you have torn muscles everywhere! You are in no condition to move, so Maisy you and Niles will set up the wards we showed you earlier, Kogan you will stand guard and Maisy once the wards are up you are to tend to Azuk. I will go and find the others.” Heart stated, her tone making it clear she was not changing her mind.  
“Don’t worry, I have some herbs that will help with the pain, and I can make some tea for you to help you heal faster!” Maisy gushed, not noticing the blush creeping its way up his neck. Kogan made his way over and gave a stern nod in understanding before she was once again racing off into the mist.  
“Kreep is sorry, Kreep didn’t mean to distract you in killing monsters.” The shadow squeaked before shivering in her bag. The woman sighed before stopping and pulling him out and into her arms.  
“Kreep I’m not mad at you, knowing how scared you are of them and still telling me showed me you really do want to serve me. I just wasn’t prepared for those names, I haven’t heard anything about Kreaos in a long time and Drios still serves the Royal Family as a member of the council.” The woman explained with a bitter smile. The monster pushed himself closer to her in an attempt to comfort her.  
“Kreep is sorry.” It muttered against her armor. Heart cuddled him close before taking off after the group again. She still couldn’t figure out how she had sensed him though his totem before only for him to be gone when she got there, now it was like he was teleporting from place to place. She couldn’t pinpoint his location. Turning her gaze back to where she had left her friends the woman took a deep breath and followed the totem, deeper into the mist.


	13. That Which Lurks in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discoveries are made, rot and decay abound and our heroes are still scattered in the unknown territory.
> 
> Sincere apologies for the late update, just bought word again and dealing with a sick family and very unhappy toddler. I thank each and every one of you who have continued to enjoy my work and stick with me through my bumbling. Love you all! 1000 hits! WHOOOO!

Has Heart searched for the signals from Xutag and the others, she mentally went over every possible reason that could be behind their constant relocation. It was as she went to jump over a large rock that she felt the all too familiar tug on her soul and appeared in a grassier area that her mind clicked. Kreep was still whimpering in her bag, clearly afraid of whatever may still be lurking in the depths of the unknown land.  
Coming to a complete stop the woman walked back over to where she had just been and place her hand in the open air. Sure enough, there was a tingling pulse and her hand vanished. Clicking her tongue, the small woman pulled her hand back and sat down on the wet grass. Kreep hopped out of the bag and crawled onto her shoulder to watch what his new master was doing. Pulling a handful of items out of her bag, the hunter began to line them up, mumbling to herself the entire time.  
“Kreep is curious, what is master doing?” The little shadow fiend asked, eyes blinking slowly.  
“I’m casting a spell. The reason everyone got separated is because there are dimensional gates hidden in the mist. One person walked through and vanishes, so the other spread out to try and find them, only to get caught in other gates and placed somewhere else.” Heart explained, moving to carve several symbols in the ground.  
“Will the spell help find missing peoples?” Kreep asked with a tilt of his head.  
“No, this spell is to make the gates visible. Once we can see them, we can avoid them. Then we must find the one who made the gates and kill them. Only the caster can correct the altered paths, if they die, then the magic is no longer sustained, and everyone should reappear.” The woman stated calmly. She hadn’t done this spell in a while and needed to focus.  
“Ok, this should be everything. Now there is going to be a bright light so you should go into my bag until it’s done. Then we will just have to find the gate that leads to the caster.” The Azrian whispered, opening her satchel for the shadow to go inside.   
Placing her hands in the middle of the symbols, and corresponding items the woman began to chant. It was an ancient language lost to the creature next to her, but it held power and called to the earth below them and the sky above. Green flames burst from the ground, coating her hands while Kreep’s yellow eyes watched on in shock. Her skin took on a white hue that shimmered in the light of the fire, the mist began to swirl and the grass around them stood tall as if reaching to the heavens. Then, as through they held will themselves, the flames took to the sky and scattered. Behind them a flaming doorway of sorts appeared. To the fiend it looked more like a giant mirror.  
“There, that should handle the portals for now. They are visible and if someone uses them, I’ll know.” The glowing woman hissed, pushing herself to her feet. The grass clinging to her as though she were one with the earth.   
“Kreep has never seen anything like that. Old masters could only cast in dark.” The shadow awed, causing the woman to smirk.  
“Azrian’s master light and dark, being able to cast both is an advantage in battle. It is a talent I inherited from my father.” Heart explained while moving deeper into the mist. She could feel the pull of a totem, but in her exhaustion, she couldn’t place who it belonged to.  
Breaking through a tree line the unlikely duo was met with the sight of Sirress fighting a horde of spider monsters. The Dark Elf was covered in webbing and cuts, some looking more infected than others. His face was bleeding and one of his arms laid uselessly next to his torso. Releasing a growl, the hunter launched herself into the fray, her new minion whimpering the whole way.  
The moment she blocked the attack to his back, the silver haired male relaxed. He knew they were still in a bad situation, but there was just something about not being alone in this god forsaken land, that even in death brought him sanctuary. Lifting his blade once more, they fought. Back to back, cover the others blind spot all while looking for any possible openings. It wasn’t until Heart was slammed into a giant rock, blood flying from her mouth and her broken form not moving that the Dark Elf felt the world stop.   
Everything in his mind zeroed in on her still body. The little black creature was lightly touching her, whimpering and then screeching. Sirress felt the world fall away, he felt such anger rush through him that it wasn’t until her heard something calling his name that he opened his eyes again. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them, but as he looked around and saw everything dead and his precious friend looking up at him in shock that he noticed he was holding a scythe and wore armor he hadn’t seen since he was a small child.   
“Sirress, can you hear me?” Heart asked while slowly making her way to him. She had never seen anything like what had just happened take place outside of her own race before. Yet there he stood, taller and far more muscular then he had ever been before. The armor was sleek silver and white with gold accents. It was stunning really, and part of her felt like she had seen it before. The scythe was also beautiful, matching the armor perfectly, with skillfully crafted roses decorating the joint and staff.   
“What happened?” His voice was a whisper, yet it could have been a scream with how silent the land was. He looked so frightened and yet accepting at the same time.  
“I don’t know, I blacked out for a moment and when I came to, there you were. Sirress, you slaughter those things like they were nothing, you were speaking a language even I don’t know, and your eyes were glowing. I don’t know much about Dark Elves, is this normal?” The small woman questioned while holding Kreep close. She was exhausted from everything that had been happening, her mind was running in a thousand different directions and now her best friend was clearly going through something.  
“My mother used to read me a story about her family history. I remember always asking for it, because I loved it so much. According to my mother, her family could transcend to the plain of the gods, that if mastered you gain the ability to protect entire kingdoms with your own two hands. I always thought it was just a fairy tale. Now though, it must be real. This is the armor and weapon from the book.” The Dark Elf explained, is voice shook and yet he looked to right standing there before her.   
“That sounds like what Azrians do. We gain more power with the more emotion we feel. Our desire to protect gives us greater strength. We also have legendary weapons that hold souls of their own that will pick you if your soul is strong enough to reach them.” The woman offered, hoping knowing that this was normal for her he might not be so worried.  
“Is this permanent? I mean will you always be butch now?” The hunter asked while picking up her blades. Sirress was checking himself out before shrugging.   
“I don’t know, in the story and is a state you can call on whenever you need it, however you must train with it in order to maintain it. So, I don’t know how long it will last.” The Dark Elf admitted, trying to think bac on all the stories his mother had told him.   
“Man, I can’t wait until Xnath see this, it is going to be good.” The woman teased, rolling her shoulders and shifting her weight. Everything was sore, not to mention they still had to find the Orc brothers. Shifting her gaze towards the gates she growled.   
“I need to find the one who controls the gates, you can either come with me or make your way back to the others. They have runes up so you should be able to sense them. Whatever you choose we need to move out soon. I don’t like being blind when my opponent can see.” The woman stated while moving towards the thicker mist.  
“I’ll stay by you, who knows when I might go back into that state. I’d rather let it out on an enemy than a friend.” Sirress confessed, his violet eyes troubled. Heart smiled softly and went to his side.   
“I know for a fact you would never attack those you love. I didn’t hurt me, and I was completely vulnerable. That proves you are still Sirress in that state.” The Azrian offered, pulling him into a hug.  
“Thank you, Heart.” The man whispered before pulling back. Taking a moment to gather their thoughts the pair set off into the fog.   
The deeper they went, the more frequent the gates became. The fog coiled around their forms, attempting to pull them back. The grass faded out to worn dirt and then bones. Remains from every species laid out, scattered, worn and broken. Claws and teeth mark clear, along with the scent of rotting flesh. Still the duo pressed onward.   
Heart felt like she was going to puke from the horrid smells assaulting her sensitive nose. Sirress didn’t seem to be fairing much better. Moving lightly, they cringed when the ground became soft and uneven with rotting bodies and bloody mud. The Azrian had face many battlefields in similar conditions but even then, it was spread out, whereas here it was condensed into the beginnings of a cave system. As they stood on the precipice, they shared a look. Nothing in this rotting hole was making it out alive.   
“I wish we had our gear, stupid mist.” The elf hissed, not pleased to have lost his bag when he fell through the gate.  
“We will just have to make do with what we have.” The woman bit out, tearing her cloak and wrapping it around her hand. Taking a piece from the elf, she wrapped it around her other hand. Breathing deeply, and almost gagging the woman whispered a spell before breathing out on the clothes and letting them glow lightly before handing it back to her companion.   
“Tie that around your mouth and it should prevent any toxins from entering your body. Still make sure to avoid and direct hits, who knows what filth and disease are waiting for us in there.” Heart all but hissed, her body tensing at the thought of going into such a place.   
“Gods please don’t let us smell like this when we find the others, I would rather not see my husband retch in close quarters with me.” The silver haired man sighed. The woman grunted in agreement. Slowly they made their way in, remaining close to each other just in case the enemy attacked.   
“So, you’re married now, do you want me to get you some alone time with your husband. Maybe find a waterfall to drown out your screams.” The smirk on her face should have been criminal, but the blush on his face was worth it.   
“That is not necessary, thank you. We decided to wait until after the war. We want to be able to truly worship each other, take time to discover our likes and dislikes, and just be together. What about you? When do you plan on making Xutag your mate?” The Dark Elf asked, ducking to avoid a thick spider web.   
“Well, Azrian’s have a courtship ritual. We prove our worth to our mate, spoil them and make a big declaration of our love and intentions. I can’t do that until this is done. So, I guess we are both waiting for better times.” The hunter explained, Kreep’s yellow eyes growing sad at they confessions.  
“I see, and that thing in your bag? What is it?” Sirress asked, ears twitching for threatening sounds.  
“Oh, this is Kreep, he is a chimera. He was made be the enemy but, has since sworn himself to me. He is kind of cute once you get used to him.” The woman stated, pulling the fiend from her bag and holding him out in presentation. Kreep’s yellow eyes simply blinked in the darkness.  
“Huh, well you always did have unique tastes.” Sirress muttered while staring at the newest member of the group.  
“Hey, last time I checked we were both hitting up Orcs, so my taste can’t be that unique.” Heart hissed, sticking out her tongue and immediately regretting it. The ai tasted just as it smelled, even her make shift mask couldn’t hide that.  
Before he could retort, there was rustling and a groan. Both members froze, Kreep flying back into her bag. Cold sweat broke out against their necks and their knuckles turned white. Soon the groaning became louder, still soft, but clearly getting closer.   
“I swear, if that is a zombie, I am going to lose my shit. I have already dealt with that shit, and I am not doing it again. I will go out of my way to just collapse this entire cave right fucking here.” The Azrian bit out, her voice a shrill whisper.  
“I don’t even want to know how you have come into contact with the undead, all I know is that it is coming from over there.” The elf stated while pointing to a large pile of corpses against the cave wall. As they stared closely, eyes intent on locating the source of the sound, a hand shot out of the pile.  
Their weapons were raised in a second, only for the arm to grasp the body beneath it and pull. The movement allowed a head to free itself from the pile and a man looked up at them in terror. Both hunters froze, waiting for the man to make his next move. He didn’t look undead, his eyes held emotion and genuine fear of the duo. Moving slightly closer Heart took stock of what she could see of the stranger. Mentally comparing it to her previous encounters with the hell spawns she had faced in her past.   
“No, please, don’t kill me. Please, that thing, it will be back, just let me crawl away. I promise I won’t do anything, just don’t let me die here.” Even though the man had hardly any voice left, the horror in his tone shook them. Kneeling and pulling him out they almost dropped him. His legs, they were not that of a mans. Looking at his full form they were able to see he was a minotaur, though it was clear he was severely injured and possibly poisoned.   
“What is your name?” Sirress asked while assessing if they could even move him. It wasn’t looking good.  
“Matayo, of the Ebony clan.” The bull whispered, his voice fading even further.  
“Sirress, we need to decide on what we are doing. If we save him, we will have to figure out how to keep him safe, or we leave him here, keep going and kill the one responsible for this. Then if he is still alive when we get back, we take him with us.” Heart hated to sound so cold, but they couldn’t save everyone.   
“Kreep can stay with him and hide him in the shadows.” The little fiend offered.   
“That won’t work. It won’t let me hide, it is already looking for me, I must get out to live through this.” Matayo gritted out. Both hunters looked at him at that.  
“Why would it go to such lengths for one minotaur?” The Dark Elf asked while trying to figure out what blood was his and where it was coming from.  
“My clan has a special talent, not only that but I stole something from it when I escaped. I had to listen as it killed my family, I made a vow on their screams I would make it suffer as we have. It is in the pile.” The large bull wheezed, trying to point behind him.   
“This is bad, I can’t tell what his injuries are, much less where.” The Dark Elf muttered while turning to the pile and digging through it quietly. Feeling something, he pulled it out, only to almost drop it when he realised what it was.  
“You stole it’s egg.” Heart whispered horrified. Ra only knew what they were facing and now they had its baby.  
“That abomination killed my clan, so I will return the deed.” Matayo huffed, his eyes losing focus.  
“Shit, this is bad. Matayo, do you know what it is? What are we facing here? Is it a spider monster, a giant snake? Maybe it’s a bug?” The woman asked, nearly shaking the minotaur for more information.  
“I have never seen anything like it before. It appears to be a woman but them turns into a horrible beast. The main body is deeper in the caverns but, it is the smaller and faster forms connected to it that are the most dangerous.” The bull wheezed, before coughing weakly.   
“Ra, it sounds like an Oblex on steroids.” Heart whispered, her eyes darting for anything that could attack them.  
“Not Oblex, it’s a Virlex. Made in lab, like Kreep. Only much darker and sicker. It ate siblings, no others were made. Too dangerous, abandoned in pit. Very smart, still helping its masters, not knowing its been thrown away.” The shadow whispered.   
“A Virlex huh. Ok, so we kill the main body, we kill the smaller forms too. This thing is probably able to cast magic, so we must be prepared for spells to not work here. Matayo, it wants your clan, but do you know why?” The woman asked, moving her stance to a better defensive position.  
“Our bloodline can cast strong armor magic. It consumed them attempting to gain that ability for itself, but I don’t think it will work.” The minotaur muttered, his eyes shut, tears falling freely.  
“That’s why I can’t pinpoint your injuries, you don’t have any that are bleeding externally.” Sirress realized in awe. All the male before them did was nod.   
“Sirress, you stay with him. Those smaller forms will likely show up before I can get to the main body. Do what you can to get him out of here, Kreep, give them some cover.” The hunter ordered, both men looking at her in shock, before the Elf nodded and began moving to support the minotaur, ho continued to look at her as through she was a goddess.   
“You plan to fight that thing alone?” Matayo asked, his voice breaking even further.  
“Don’t have a choice. This thing is stopping us from reaching our enemy. We can’t move forward until it is good and dead. Besides if that man threw it away out of fear then the world is better off without it.” Heart hissed. With one final glance at her friends, she made her way further into the dark while Sirress could only prey for her return.


End file.
